Warriors: Daring for Amusement II
by Spotty1006
Summary: Daring for Amusement is back, with some very slight changes. As always, send in your dares, because insert host here would love to torture someone! Working on last chapter, please don't send in more dares.
1. An Intro of Complaining

**I'm bored, so I'm starting this ahead of schedule. Welcome to the comeback of my most popular story ever, Daring for Amusement!  
P.S. I have a crappy computer. Sorry if I don't use it for like 12 days or something. I just hate the computer right now.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 groaned, staring at the computer screen. "Any day now......"

Another cat, named Thistlefang, sighed. "It should be fine unless you play gameboy games or something. This computer has old processors and it's graphic card is getting old too."

"Which costs more, a desktop computer or a laptop?" Spottedpaw13 asked suddenly.

"Probably a desktop computer. Actually, they might be the same," Thistlefang replied.

"Cool." Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "Thanks."

"No problem," Thistlefang told her as he left to go play bass guitar or something.

Spottedpaw13 turned around. "Cinderpaw, honestly. It's not a good time. And we're supposed to wait until Total Island Drama ends, possibly after Island Total Drama starts."

"Well, you CAN'T play FireRed, you CAN'T play Emerald, you CAN'T watch Youtube videos on that thing, and you probably CAN'T read comics."

"I need a new computer," Spottedpaw13 moaned.

"If you need to talk about this more, go make a diary, a video diary, or complain into a pillow," Cinderpaw mewed unsympathetically. After all, Spottedpaw13 DID sorta have this coming. "Start already."

"Okay." Spottedpaw13 closed her eyes. "3......2.....1.......Hello, welcome to Daring for Amusement Two! I'm Spottedpaw13, the creator of Daring for Amusement. From lack of interest, I ended it, but I'm bored with lack of playing video games, long story, lack of Percy Jackson and the Olympians books after The Last Olympian, longER story, and I felt like starting over. However, this time things are different. Cue Yoshin."

A shiny Pikachu ran onto the screen. "Instead of the same few hosts, we're changing things up. After going over the dares for each new chapter, Spottedpaw13 will randomly select a cat from the Warriors series that doesn't have a dare in the episode. That cat will be the host for the chapter/episode."

Saria Fox, the Sonic character of Spottedpaw13's creation that really has NOTHING to do with the story, popped onto the screen. "Most of the regular rules still apply. You can dare any Warriors character you want, dead or alive. There will be some super episodes. And you can still dare OCs. Cue Yoshin...again."

Yoshin pushed Saria Fox off the screen. "You can dare ANY Spottedpaw13 OC you want, as long as they're not dead! That means Spottedpaw13, Shadow, Luna, Spottedpaw, Cinderpaw, Firefrost, Me, Joseph, Saria Fox, Mr. SirBob, or any other living OC that's appeared! But for the sake of the story, they'll be turned into a cat if they're not already one. Wouldn't you just love to see me as a cat?"

"NO!" Spottedpaw13 growled, making Yoshin and Saria Fox go somewhere else. "Oh, and a lot has changed since Daring for Amusement ended. You might want to look at the OC list if you're wondering who the heck some of those people are. But PLEASE, as always, I'd love for this to stay a K+ rating. Our camera cat will always be Otterheart, since I doubt she'll get many dares. Rainstorm will back her up. Thanks for watching this wonderful public service announcement."

"You're welcome," Cinderpaw muttered.

"Oh, Cinderpaw.....how much did you actually record?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "I mean, before we started this."

"Enough for people to know about your personal problems," Cinderpaw replied with fake cheerfulness.

"Great...." Spottedpaw13 destroyed the camera and went off to do something productive, like watching Youtube videos or playing a video game.

* * *

**I just got really bored. And I don't feel any better.**

**Okay, let's see how much Youtube will screw up this thing!  
~Spottedpaw13~**


	2. Welcome to Disney

**Before you wonder why I'm updating this in the middle of a streak of finishing stories, that's because I'm reviving a few stories. Today's hosts are Icestar and Jayfeather. Oh, and there's...6 dares, which is a pretty good number. Hurray!

* * *

**Jayfeather groaned. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because I told you too," Spottedpaw13 growled. "Besides, you're my favorite character, and you'll just have to make do. Alright, you two, begin!" With a flick of her tail, Spottedpaw13 was gone.

Otterheart grabbed a camera. "Okay, we're starting, in 3, 2, 1...start."

"For some reason, I've been forced to do this, so welcome to Daring for Amusement II," Jayfeather growled.

Icestar suddenly broke out laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Jayfeather hissed, but Icestar just laughed harder. "Is it POSSIBLE for you to stop laughing?"

"Yes," Icestar replied, immediately stopping his laughing. Jayfeather gave him a weird look that Icestar didn't notice. "We have two dares from -Icestar51-!"

And with that, Firefrost and Firestar appeared.

"Okay..." Jayfeather grabbed a random note card, even if he's not supposed to be able to read. "Firefrost, either kill yourself, or kill Firestar, and THEN yourself."

"But....if Firestar's here..." Firestar glanced at himself. "Great, I'm DEAD again."

"My existance killed you," Firefrost told him. Then he fell down a hole.

Spottedpaw13 appeared, covering the exits. "The last thing I need is Pokemon references."

Everyone ignored her as Firfrost, inside the hole, sliced his neck and died.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay...." Spottedpaw13 gave Icestar a weird look. "I think this needs a change of rating." And with that, she covered the last exit and disappeared.

With Spottedpaw13 away, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Ashfur appeared.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and left the room while Icestar began laughing again.

"Hey.....hello? Sir?" Squirrelflight asked. "Are you okay?"

"I think he's dieing," Ashfur commented.

"Why are you here if you're dead?" Brambleclaw asked Ashfur.

"Oh, dead cats come here all the time. I would know, I was on the show a lot for dares," Ashfur told him.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes as Icestar stopped laughing.

"Brambleclaw, either throw Ashfur into Mustafar or slice Squirrelflight in half," Icestar giggled.

Jayfeather grumped back into the room. "I have to see this!"

Brambleclaw grinned, grabbed a lightsaber, and sliced Squirrelflight in half. "That's what you get, traitor!"

"YES!" Jayfeather began doing the hokey pokey, but realizing the camera was on, stopped. Otterheart giggled and Icestar burst into laughter once more.

Shrugging, Jayfeather went on. "The next three dares are from sandydragon. And now, we're going to need Yoshin and Tigerstar."

Tigerstar appeared, as well as Yoshin the shiny Pikachu. Yoshin quickly turned into an orange, almost white cat with black eyes.

Shuddering, Icestar laughed once again.

Jayfeather sighed. "Tigerstar, beat up Yoshin. And go somewhere else, we need a change of scenery."

* * *

We now follow the fluffy pillow as he stalks his odd prey with no eye color...

"I am NOT Mr. FluffyPillows!" Tigerstar spat. He then pounced on Yoshin, and some very strange things began to happen. These things include the rating changing to T because obviously we can't stay at K+, Tigerstar beating up Yoshin, and Tigerstar swearing in the name of his mentor that we can't remember that he had nothing to do with fluffiness...or pillows.

* * *

Back at some strange location...

"Where exactly are we, anyway?" Jayfeather grumped.

"Who knows?" Firestar asked. "I'm ready for my next dare.

Icestar burst into hysterics once more.

Jayfeather groaned. "I'm getting tired of you."

Icestar suddenly had a weird look on his face as he stopped laughing.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Try to fix Spottedpaw13's computer."

"Hey, it's good enough," Spottedpaw13 interrupted. "I don't want his paws on it- Ooooh, now I see." Spottedpaw13 looked away from the notecard Jayfeather showed her. "Firestar, come with me."

Firestar gulped and followed.

* * *

Spottedpaw13's Den of Author...

Spottedpaw13 led Firestar to her computer.

"This place is a dump." Firestar's eye began twitching.

"Forget that, here." Spottedpaw13 gestured to her computer.

Firestar shrugged and poked it. He immediately got electrocuted.

Spottedpaw13 laughed. "That was more fun than the Firestar teasing!"

* * *

Mr. Fluffy Pillows appeared. "I'm a gummy bear! I'm a gummy bear! I'm a gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear!"

"That's not how it goes," Icestar muttered. Then he laughed some more.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "I think our next dare has started."

"Up on the housetop, reigndeer paws! Out jumped Spottedpaw13! Down through the chimney with lot of thoughts! Oh, the little ones love her stories! HA HA HA! Who wouldn't see? HA HA HA! What it is to be Spottedpaw13, click click click! Down through the chimney with good St. Nick!"

"Santa Claus wasn't mentioned till the end...." Jayfeather growled.

Icestar giggled.

Jayfeather sent Tigerstar away. "The last dare is from Yay!!"

"YAY!!!!!" Icestar cackled, a weird look on his face once more.

"Firefrost! Bluestar! Get over here!" Jayfeather hissed.

Firefrost and Bluestar padded over.

"May I present the newest couple of the day?" Jayfeather grumped. "Go. Date. Now."

Firefrost screamed as Bluestar giggled.

* * *

In some Disney movie, some random town...

"There's something sweet," Bluestar sang. "And almost kind. He was mean and he was coarse but never fine! And now he's dear, and now I'm sure, there's something new since he wasn't like this before!"

Firefrost groaned. "Stupid dares, this date is lame. It's such a bore. I'd rather be home fighting Scourge more and more! If you ask me, you'll be eating pole! I now hate you all unlike I did before."

"So, now what?" Bluestar asked.

"We're in a Disney movie. They'll just edit us out soon," Firefrost growled.

"Hello, welcome to Disney corporations! You are about to be edited out. Any final words?" Disney asked.

"WHY DID WE COME HERE?" Bluestar asked Firefrost.

"It was short." Firefrost grinned.

* * *

Was that a scream?

Jayfeather screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ICESTAR???"

"Roasting you over an open fire," Icestar cackled.

It was true, you know. Icestar was holding Jayfeather over a fire.

Jayfeather sobbed. "I'M GRUMPY!"

Spottedpaw13 appeared. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!"

Otterheart shrieked and turned off the camera.

* * *

**There were a few references. But references make the world go round, I suppose. **  
**So, we need some new dares. Oh, and Pokemon fans, the new Pokemon games come out tomorrow. I'll have mine by Tuesday. Yay!  
~Spottedpaw13~**


	3. Setting some Precedents in 4,026 Words

**Not what I planned on doing, but hey, it's fish. Not really, I hate fish. But that's just me.  
Special thanks to -Icestar51- for helping me with wr**iting this! I haven't really had time to think about it....eh.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 glared at the above message. "Stop unbolding on me!"

Riverheart rolled her eyes. "Just go away."

"Whatever," Spottedpaw13 muttered. "I cheated this time." As Spottedpaw13 disappeared, Starlingpaw and Icestar appeared.

"Wait, what is Icestar doing here?" Starlingpaw asked.

"He's in like every single dare," Riverheart moaned. "It's crazy."

Icestar broke into some serious laughter.

"His laughter is serious..." Starlingpaw muttered. "That makes no sense. Anyway, welcome to episode umm......eighty five? Of Daring for Amusement Two! Today, I, Starlingpaw, am the host, and...Icestar's in almost every dare, so he's just going to stay here. Also, he's on probation for roasting Jayfeather."

"I apologized!" Icestar giggled. "It wasn't sincere."

"Anyway, it's another super episode," Starlingpaw announced. "We have eleven dares, which is a pretty high number. So let's start with dare number one!"

Leafpool appeared out of nowhere.

"So, Leafpool and Icestar go on a date..." Starlingpaw commented. "Where do you want to go, Leafpool?"

"We're going to Disney World!" Leafpool yowled.

* * *

"Soo......why are we here?" Icestar asked.

"I picked it," Leafpool told him for the eighth time.

Icestar giggled and began twitching.

"Stop twitching," Leafpool commanded.

"I'd love to, but it's involuntary," Icestar protested.

"Well, you're the most amazing cat I've ever met..." Leafpool sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Den of Author...

"I picked Disney World, Facebook. And now.....BLECH!" Spottedpaw13 passed out.

* * *

Back at the plot...

"Okay...." Icestar shrugged. "OOH! IT'S MICKEY MOUSE! I MUST GO KILL HIM!"

"On dates, no one usually kills anyone..." Leafpool told him.

"Evil cats do," Cinderpaw, popping out of nowhere, reminded her before disappearing.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE!" Icestar yowled at Cinderpaw.

Leafpool laughed nervously as everyone stared at them. "Moving along..."

"My name is Tarzan!" Firestar yowled.

"And there goes the Toybox reference," Leafpool muttered.

"Okay, what?" Firestar asked. "What's Toybox?"

Icestar chose this moment to faint.

"Oh my gosh!" Leafpool screamed. "Deja vu!"

"What?" Firestar asked.

"I feel like this has happened before."

Firestar shrugged and killed Leafpool.

"Why'd you do that?" Leafpool asked him.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Firestar countered as Leafpool became permanently dead.

Icestar laughed, jumped up, and ran away.

* * *

Back with Starlingpaw....

"Again, this has probably happened before," Starlingpaw muttered. "And this is going to be all over the place. Let's have Firestar."

Firestar suddenly appeared in a Tarzan outfit. "Let's make this quick. I'm in the middle of imaging all sorts of Spanish conversations between Boots and Squidward."

"MY IDEA!" a voice that sounded like Spottedpaw13's sounded.

"Okay...." Starlingpaw decided now was a good time for plagiarism. "You must make Bluestar fall in love with you, get Firefrost to fall in love with Bluestar, or kill everybody, including StarClan and Dark Forest cats, with a lightsaber. At a Gathering."

Firestar shivered. "I'll just kill everyone. That's possible. Right?"

"Here's your Scourge costume." Starlingpaw glanced at it, then threw it in the trash. "One size too small. Shame. Begin!"

* * *

Two minutes in the future...

Firestar glanced sadly at Sandstorm. "I'm going to kill everyone that ever existed. It's a dare."

"It's against Spottedpaw13's religion!" Sandstorm protested.

"So is Harry Potter. That doesn't stop her." Firestar laughed and teleported. How is he doing this?

* * *

Long ago in the distant past...

"This was when they invented Hershey's...." Firestar shivered. "Here goes.

"HELLO! I AM THE EVIL KILLERSTAR! YOU WILL PERISH UNDER MY WRATH!"

"What a cute kitty!" A Hershey's employee said. "He'd make a good Easter kitty!"

"PUT ME DOWN, TOBI!" Firestar, er, Killerstar spat.

"Now, come on," 'Tobi' told him. "Bunny noise?"

"Buck-meow. Buck-meow." Killerstar rolled his eyes. Then he killed everyone.

"That wasn't really Tobi," Thunderstar whispered. "That was Arnold."

"Don't care," Killerstar spat.

And anyone who matters hid in a tree. Oh, and Spottedpaw. Be lucky she's not dead. YET.

* * *

Starlingpaw says yes.....

"Okay......" Starlingpaw seemed disturbed. "And next is...'Spottedpaw13 must either kill Saria and herself, try to make Icestar stop laughing, and after either one, force Cinderpaw in a cage with Firestar for a moon.' Odd. SPOTTEDPAW13!!!"

"What?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "I just changed my name, changed a story title, and I'm in the middle of Chapter 1 of Ghost Child. Okay, enough complaining. What's my dare? HUH?"

Starlingpaw whispered it to her.

"Starlingpaw says no!" Spottedpaw13 told him.

"Starlingpaw says YES." Starlingpaw rolled his eyes.

"HO, yes! I just turned you into a villain!" Spottedpaw13 silently cheered. "Mkay. Let's get Icestar, Cinderpaw, and Firestar over here. And...............action!"

* * *

Hmm.... ThunderClan old territory...

"I can see Fourtrees from here!" Cinderpaw sighed.

"I see.....nothing." Firestar began to sob.

"Stop being so out of character." Cinderpaw pointed at an intersection in a highway. "See? The intersection is the Great Rock. Those four triangles around the intersection are the are the four trees were in. Obviously, it's a very wide road."

"Eh?"

"Icestar, you need to stop laughing," Spottedpaw13 told Icestar.

"....hehehehe...."

"You're asking for it." Spottedpaw13 lunged forward, aiming for the neck. Icestar giggled as he sidestepped the obvious attack.

"Where's the Talon of Danir when you need it?" Spottedpaw13 asked as she began to built an open fire.

"HAHA! YOU WISH!" Icestar grinned, prepared to laugh for a week if need be.

"ROAST! ROAST!" Cinderpaw cheered as Spottedpaw13 roasted him. However this didn't work.

"What are you, an evil Chesire cat?" Spottedpaw13 demanded.

"You're the Chesire cat....in YoVille..." Icestar chuckled.

"Let's play Rochambeau," Cinderpaw suggested. "Rock, paper, scissors...shoot!"

Cinderpaw played paper, Firestar played rock, Icestar played scissors, and Spottedpaw13 shot a rock at Icestar's head.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Icestar began to have a laughing fit.

"What?" Firestar asked.

"She hit me." Icestar rolled his eyes as if he were saying 'duh'. "It's funny because it's pain. Or something like that."

"...Genius..." Cinderpaw muttered.

"DIE!" Spottedpaw13 hurled Icestar into the lake.

"Wow, that's a far throw," Firestar commented.

"Well, I'm supposed to play Dodgeball on Friday." Spottedpaw13 shrugged.

Icestar giggled.

"Where'd you come from?" Spottedpaw13 asked. She threw a pepper at Icestar. Both kinds, before you ask. The pepper went up his nose (how? HOW?), and the vegetable hit his back.

"He-choo! Ah-choo! Why is it that everytime I try to laugh, I sneeze?" Icestar demanded.

"This diwectow is stawting to wub me the wong way," Cinderpaw muttered.

"Wub? Isn't that supposed to be...love?" Firestar asked.

Cinderpaw glanced innocently at Spottedpaw13. "It's RUB! _RUB!!!_"

Spottedpaw13 pointed at the cage. "In. NOW."

Cinderpaw shivered and ran into the cage, Firestar following her.

"Really. Isn't wub love?"

"Firestar, I was quoting Geico. Shut. Up."

* * *

Let's go back to Starlingpaw a moon into the future, shall we...

Starlingpaw jumped. "Umm....next!"

Spottedpaw13, Icestar, and Blackstar appeared.

"Am I in anymore of these?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"One or two," Starlingpaw shrugged. "Okay, either give Blackstar powers or get melted by Leopardstar's hair dryer. It's magic. I think."

"Magical and EVIL!" Icestar told Starlingpaw. He started to laugh, but sneezed.

"Let's give him the powers," Spottedpaw13 sighed.

"WHAT?" Icestar asked.

"Hey, we need a change of pace." Spottedpaw13 then began to do the Thriller dance.

"LEARN HOW TO DO IT!" Starlingpaw shouted at her.

* * *

Gathering. Of course. Where else would this be? HA....

Spottedpaw13 and Icestar stood on a branch. AND....the other Clan leaders were on the ground. Don't ask.

Oh, will you stop underlining? We words thank you.

"Greetings!" Spottedpaw13 laughed nervously.

"Where have you been?" Kestrelwing asked nervously.

"Did Barkface die yet?" Jayfeather demanded.

"Who knows?" Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "Anyway, I haven't quite recovered from my latest thing going on so I've been trying to recover, I've been playing videogames, and I'm trying to finish the first chapter of Ghost Child.

"When will that be up?" Icestar asked innocently.

"Not fanfiction. Long story. Anyway, we Authors are going to give Blackstar powers. Ready?"

Icestar nodded. And suddenly, Blackstar had a weird look on his face.

By WEIRD, we words mean HAPPY.

"WHEE!" Blackstar began to prance around. "I'm a PONY!"

Then he stopped. "I, mister Cowboy Bob, must ride a pony."

Another stop. "PRANCING PONY! PRANCING PONY! PRANCING PONY!"

"It worked!" Spottedpaw13 grinned. "He has the power to be bipolar!"

"That's stupid." Leopardstar growled. She pulled out her magical evil hair dryer.

PLEASE STAND BY....

* * *

Riverheart's repair shop...

"It's a good thing I made a repair shop in case anything happened," Riverheart commented as she fixed her camera. "Wait, is this working. Sweet! Erm, hey, the magical evil hair dryer has some kind of energy signature that blah blah blah messes up video cameras. I guess the video camera is working again. I better find Starlingpaw.

* * *

"Okay, here's a short one," Starlingpaw muttered. Apparently, he had no idea that the camera had messed up, so the public missed a few dares no one sent in. In fact, it's a secret. OH-

Ashfur appeared. So did Emily the Absol.

"I love my Absols." Spottedpaw13 muttered. She had decided to stay the rest of the episode. "I even named one Emily. Feel honored. Emily is about to kill you, which you don't deserve. Emily, Razor Wind."

"Absol." Emily began to charge up a Razor Wind.

"We here at Daring for Amusement enjoy some forms of pain, but not all." Spottedpaw13 stated. "The main form we don't like is the form that kills. We hate death! Just ask Spottedstar...."

"Who's Spottedstar?" Ashfur asked.

Emily released her Razor Wind.

"Daddy...." Spottedpaw13 whispered.

And with that, Ashfur was sliced in half.

"To celebrate 1,947 words so far, we're not going to even comment about Ashfur dieing two or three books ago..." Starlingpaw threw an index card at Emily the Absol, who disappeared. "We need Spottedleaf and Firestar here."

Psst! Spottedleaf can't hear, see, smell, or feel Firestar. Wait....HUH?

* * *

Long ago, in a forest far away....

Fireheart (as this was his name at this point) found himself in a mysterious forest. "Spottedleaf?"

He turned around to see the cat of his dreams. Literally.

"Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf glanced around blankly and turned around, walking away.

"Wait, Spottedleaf! Come back!"

Spottedleaf, however, couldn't hear, see, or smell him (don't ask about the feel thing, ugh) and just continued.

"Spottedleaf! Wait!" Fireheart began to run after her. But the faster he ran, the farther away Spottedleaf was. He quickly woke up, exhausted.

* * *

Back with Starlingpaw, wherever he is...

"Okay, right now, I'm going to say seven dares per episode," Starlingpaw growled. "Second, we need an official HQ."

"Got it." Spottedleaf threw a stick at a place on a map. "We're going to New York State next episode."

"We're already there," Starlingpaw muttered as Spottedpaw13 summoned Jayfeather.

"Pick A or B," a random voice commanded.

"B!" Jayfeather commanded.

"Then you will fight Espeon and Umbreon!" Starlingpaw commanded.

"What?" Jayfeather commanded.

"Stop commanding!" Spottedpaw13 commanded.

"Let's get this over with," Icestar giggled and sneezed.

* * *

Jayfeather faced off his opponents. "This is unfair! I can't even see, and they have psychic powers and dark powers and stuff like that!"

"Espeon!"

"Umbreon!"

"GAH!"

Needless to say, Jayfeather got creamed in a matter of milliseconds.

* * *

Back with Starlingpaw to Dare 8...

"Okay, there's twelve dares. OH, I get it now." Starlingpaw shrugged.

"I can't wait for Leather Pants to come out!" Spottedpaw13 added.

"What is that?" Icestar asked.

"A song parody of Bad Romance," Spottedpaw13 grinned.

Icestar laughed with all his might, the pepper powers gone. "That is the stupidest thing ever!"

"Let's get on with it," Starlingpaw groaned. "Jayfeather, either get your sight upside down or burn your stick three times."

"I hate the stick, so I'm tempted to do that, but my good will makes me say no." Jayfeather seemed confused.

"What good will?" Everyone asked.

"EXACTLY!"

"Well, according to the script, you have to do both," Spottedpaw13 whispered.

"I'm quitting!"

"You can't quit, you have to fire the stick that you already killed!"

* * *

Back somewhere else...

"Just be glad it's not the romance one yet, Jay's Wing," Rock muttered.

"Apparently I hate you too now!" Jayfeather spat as he burned the stick. Wait, what's he doing on Madagascar?

"I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! You like to, move it!" a voice started singing.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and burned the stick two more times. Then his sight came upside down, and he attempted to kill King Julien (the third, mon!) with his upside down vision. Then he proceeded to kill Mort, but since Maurice is slightly awesome, Maurice just hid in a tree and stayed alive. Then again, you don't know who anyone is, so Bob also died.

* * *

3 dares left, brought to you by Starlingpaw's hosting skills that don't exist. They died trying...

"Ehhh...." Starlingpaw threw a note at Spottedpaw13.

"What?" Spottedpaw13 shrieked. Firefrost appeared, and Spottedpaw13 attempted to kill him.

"AGH!" Firefrost screamed. "Don't eat me, dad, I took over the Clans like you always wanted!"

Spottedpaw13 was quickly restrained, and Starlingpaw just placed the two who had to go on a 'date' to the happy home for a few minutes.

* * *

Happy Home for Kitties...

"Er;vp,r yp yjr Js[[u Jp,e gpt loyyord Gohitr piy jpe er'tr ys;lonh smf upi eom/// dp,ryjonh" some random cat said. (Translation: Welcome to the Happy Home for Kitties! Figure out how we're talking and you win...something!)

"I give! I'll do it!" Spottedpaw13 growled. "Let's just go to my place, okay?"

* * *

Den of Author...

So Spottedpaw13 popped in a film and she and Firefrost sat down to watch. Suddenly, Firefrost noticed something.

"Hey, isn't this what happens in United Fiction Characters?"

"Mmhm," Spottedpaw13 muttered. "See, that's Savannah Cortario, she's going to eventually be a murderer. Right now, she's trying to control me. Not quite working."

"Nice video skills that you don't have," Firefrost commented.

"Thanks." Spottedpaw13 blushed. All the sudden, Savannah's spy exploded. "Okay, I did NOT do that! Cinderpaw is alive and well at the end, explosion free!"

"You just revealed the spy," Firefrost whispered.

"Who cares? Cinderpaw is revealed in the next chapter to the UFC, and everyone else already knows. Just not the whole thing."

* * *

We now interrupt the beginning of the tenth dare with this station break!

"Hello! Notice the little thing at the Happy Home for Kitties, which we hope doesn't exist?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"Well, let's make it a contest!" Yoshin, in cat form, exclaimed.

"Tell us how we typed that, since there is an actual pattern, and you win!" Firefrost added. "What, you may ask? Well, we don't know! YET."

"It's simple," Cinderpaw mewed. "Just REVIEW your submition ALONG with your dares! If you PM, you will be disqualified for the sake of the contest, because first person to figure it out wins!"

"I'll let the person who wins know that they won," Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "And they get to decide the prize. Within reason. Seriously, I'm not going to mail you a pony through UPS. Just something I can write or maybe even make a small video out of. Also, in the next episode, we'll announce the winner and hopefully the prize."

* * *

Back where it matters...

Starlingpaw held up a picture of My Little Pony. "Jayfeather and Willowshine go on a date with Cinderheart watching. It's the romantic thing, Rock."

* * *

Disclaimer: The Moonpool Restaurant officially belongs to -Icestar51-. Merry Christmas...

Jayfeather and Willowshine went to the Moonpool Restaurant. Cinderheart was tied up, gagged, and taped to the wall. Lucky her, she got to see nothing but the dare!

Suddenly, Cinderpaw appeared, cosplaying as Rock Lee from Naruto. Without the personality. "Hello, I am a genie from the mystical lamp. You get eight wishes, Willowshine. What is your first wish?"

"That I get to live in ThunderClan with Jayfeather!" Willowshine replied.

Jayfeather growled bloody murder.

"What is your second wish?" Cinderpaw asked.

"To go to ThunderClan sometime and have a sleepover with Jayfeather," Willowshine told her.

Now Jayfeather was screaming the bloody murder.

"What is your third wish?" Cinderpaw demanded.

"To go to the next medicine cat meeting," Willowshine sighed. Nicely enough, it just happened to be three days away.

"What is your fourth wish?"

"To see Jayfeather at the next medicine cat meeting."

Jayfeather was now writing death threats.

"What is your fifth wish?"

"To say hi to Jayfeather."

"What is your sixth wish?"

"To see a dog that isn't evil."

Jayfeather was stumped. What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"What is your seventh wish?"

"To see soming."

"What is that?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I'd love to find out." Willowshine gave Jayfeather a weird look.

"And what is your eighth wish?" Cinderpaw asked.

"I don't have an eighth wish," Willowshine admitted. "I stretched the last one."

"Just as well, since you don't get any of them anyway." Cinderpaw giggled and disappeared. The date came to an awkward end.

* * *

And now for a short word from Starlingpaw...

"Jayfeather has to do the Thriller at a Gathering," Starlingpaw whispered before falling asleep.

"Leave it all to ME, why don't ya, eh?" Riverheart growled.

* * *

Duh duh duh THRILLER! Gathering....

Spottedpaw13 sat before all the Clans. "As I've stated before, I don't know Thriller, dance or words. So pull up a Youtube video, watch it, and imagine this happening."

Jayfeather stood up. "I have to do this." And then the evil mastermind that he is started doing Thriller.

"Anyone who cares join in!" Blackstar yowled.

So Barkface, Blackstar, and Sandstorm were the main characters that joined in. Some minor characters joined in as they remembered Barkface just died a book ago or so, but who cares, as they're minor characters. Like Bakura. And Tristan. And Bakura.

"Stop!" Firestar spat. He stared at the sky. "You're not that obsessed, are you?" No. "Good. Well, what's that beeping noise?"

"Firestar brought dynamite." Jayfeather commented. No one stopped, however. Thriller continued.

Firestar hugged the dynamite. "My precious." Then he threw it in the middle of the Island and jumped into the lake that just filled up because of the Prophecy. Great.

BOOM!

Voldemort popped up. "Voldemort! Voldemort! Ooh, Vold-"

"NO!" Firestar growled as he jumped on Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" You-Know-Who, ya know, shouted as he died. He took down Firestar with him. Yay!

* * *

Back with Starlingpaw, we need an official studio...

Starlingpaw sighed. "After two weeks, we're finally at the last dare."

Redstar, a red cat with blue tipped ears and tail and gold bracelets above his paws (mm?) appeared, along with Spottedleaf.

"Date." Starlingpaw looked almost as excited that this was finally ending as when the lake filled back up. "Now. Bye!"

"He's way too happy..." Spottedleaf muttered as she disappeared.

* * *

Den of Author...

Spottedpaw13 appeared, an English Breakfast Tea teabag on her right eye. "Disclaimer. We do not own StarClan Plaza, nor do we own Redstar. Redstar belongs to Yay!/Redstar, and StarClan belongs to -Icestar51-. Anyone else hate sties?"

* * *

StarClan Plaza...

As we, um, don't really know what happens (who eavesdrops here?), all we really know so far is that Spottedpaw13 has a stye and that the date of Redstar and Spottedleaf takes place here.

"Soo...." Spottedleaf sighed. "Hi."

"Hi!" Redstar replied.

It didn't really get much farther, because Firestar, who was secretly watching in the kitchen, started running through the restaurant singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song. Since no one does that, that we know of, everyone watcged until he left.

"Awkward," Spottedleaf muttered. "Anyway, fantastic date, but II must be going. Bye!"

"Bye!" Redstar...replied? We don't know.

* * *

Ninja region...

"Get that camera out of my face! Daring for Amusement is over!" Yoshin spat.

* * *

**If your dare wasn't used, it will be used next episode. You just submitted far too late, I'm afraid.**

**I really do have a stye. Also, it appears that I have some roleplays on my Forums. Who put them there...? Hint, hint.**

**Anywho, send in dares and participate in the contest. Fantabulus prize there! See you next time!  
**


	4. Episode 3 or 4

**Alrighty, this chapter's a little crazy. Now we have TWO special guests: Icestar51 and EchoStar13! You know what? I'm not going to put any of the Warriors in there. Two's enough of a crowd. Actually, I changed my mind. I'm going to throw Ferretpaw in here before he goes into a nervous breakdown from Aftermath with Berrynose.  
Anyone else get their blood drawn today? It gives you a headache.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 appeared with index cards. "Now that my stye is gone, I get to limp around because I had blood drawn. Lovely."

"STOP COMPLAINING!" Otterheart growled.

Spottedpaw13 shrugged and placed some index cards on the table. "Here's the dares for our hosts, I'll be in the Den of Author if you need me." And with that, Spottedpaw13 bowed and left.

"Wait, cats can't bow, can they?" Otterheart asked.

"No, but Twoleg cat combos can!" Cinder told her.

Otterheart picked up Shadow's stick. "Get out!"

Cinder left. Spottedpaw13 appeared to retrieve the stick and left.

"Now that the stick is with its owner...." Otterheart muttered. "Wait, where are they?"

Icestar51 and EchoStar13 appeared.

"Good. NOW we can start," Otterheart growled, turning on the camera.

Ferretpaw appeared out of nowhere. "I HAVE NO PERSONALITY!"

"FOCUS!" Otterheart snapped.

"Welcome to Daring for Amusement Two!" Ferretpaw announced. He didn't bother to introduce anyone, including himself, as they were all wearing big name tags that rivaled Flo's name tag. Assuming you know who Flo is. "Today, we have six dares!"

"Our first dare is from sandydragon," Icestar51 announced. He then disappeared as his eyes changed from blue to green.

"Why-?" Ferretpaw began as Jayfeather and Icestar appeared (it counts right now.).

EchoStar13 grinned as he began jumping as a result from being hyper. "Jayfeather, tape Icestar's mouth shut."

(I'm dead serious. I'm making it count.)

Jayfeather grabbed some duct tape-

"Jayfeather! I haven't seen you in forever!" Icestar giggled.

-and placed it over Icestar's mouth.

"Can I duct tape your mouth too?" Jayfeather asked EchoStar13 as the blind tom disappeared along with Icestar.

"No, I'm too devious and cool for you," EchoStar13 replied. He then began to jump insanely.

"Uhhhhhh....." Ferretpaw seemed confused.

"NEXT DARE!" EchoStar13 told him.

"Right, right," Ferretpaw muttered. "Next is Hollyleaf, again from sandydragon." Hollyleaf appeared. "How should we torture her, EchoStar13?"

"Hmmm......" EchoStar13's eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

* * *

Cinderpaw appeared. "You want me to WHAT?"

"Teleport Hollyleaf to the moon," Ferretpaw repeated.

"Okay." Cinderpaw shrugged with her missing collarbone and teleported herself and Hollyleaf to the moon.

Only she undershot. They were inside a volcano.

"Hey, this is the same volcano as in the Nightmare Academy series!" Cinderpaw exclaimed. She then began to cough. "Whoop. Bye, Hollyleaf!"

"WAIT!" Hollyleaf protested, but Cinderpaw was already gone. She somehow managed to get to the moon this time. "Oh, darn it!"

"It seems we have a guest," a voice full of evil acknowledged.

"Fox dung!" Hollyleaf growled. "Stupid Nethercreatures."

* * *

Back....

Ferretpaw began chasing his tail. "Next dare is for every leader ever and in the future from -Icestar51-!"

Since we don't know ALL of them, here's the ones we DO know: Thunder, Shadow, River, Shadow, Sky, Leafstar, Redstar, Dawnstar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Owlstar, Tallstar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Raggedstar, Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Blackstar, Firestar, Onestar, Mistystar, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt. Yes, that's a nice list. Also, it was for Spottedpaw13, Icestar51 (who came back), Mistypaw, and Emberpaw.

Spottedpaw13 growled. "FIND THE STINKIN' ACCESS POINT! I'VE GOTTEN IT BEFORE!"

"Umm......Spottedpaw13?" Firestar asked.

"What-OH MY GOODNESS!" Spottedpaw13 gasped. "Who are Mistypaw and Emberpaw?"

"...You're not surprised by the whole leader thing?" Owlstar asked.

"I didn't read to Emberpaw and Mistypaw!" Spottedpaw13 growled.

"Okay," Ferretpaw breathed. "Let those two apprentices take over the Clans-" He pointed his tail to Emberpaw and Mistypaw. "-or everyone except for Spottedpaw13, Icestar51, Mistypaw, and Emberpaw face their worst fears."

"FIND THE ACCESS POINT!" Spottedpaw13 yowled.

"Calm down," Redstar muttered. "I wish I wasn't dead."

"Yet you have no regret for kicking us out?" Cloudstar hissed.

"SILENCE!" Leafstar commanded.

Everyone was silent.

"Give them the complete leadership. Some of us would break from the alternative," Leafstar continued.

"Alright," Ferretpaw agreed.

"DON'T I GET A SAY?" Firestar asked, breaking. Well, he was now facing HIS worst fear, so win win.

"Leafstar's the only good leader left," Spottedpaw13 announced. "So she's in charge."

"She didn't consult us!" Shadow hissed.

"What do you care, most of you are dead anyway?" Spottedpaw13 inquired.

"Point taken," Redstar admitted.

* * *

Lake

Tigerstar looked at himself wearing a tutu. "OH COME ON!"

Emberstar and Mistystar (not Mistyfootstar, but Mistypawstar) were now in charge of all the Clans. Emberstar was in charge of the stupid Clans, WindClan and ThunderClan. (at least right now, you have to agree.) Mistypawstar took the awesome Clans, ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Fun times.

Tigerstar began singing Fireflies. "I HATE FACING MY DREAMS!"

"Sing it right!" Firestar booed.

* * *

Back...

Spottedpaw13 took Firestar aside and explained the next dare to him.

"libithewolf is truly evil," Firestar growled.

"It's an honor to be related to her," Spottedpaw13 told him.

"She's EVIL, bud."

"ONLY TANGLEPATH CALLS ME BUD, RIGHT MARCUS?" Spottedpaw13 spat.

"MY LEG!"

* * *

Akatsuki cave....

Firestar narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Tobi grinned. "TOBI 2! I MISSED YOU!"

Firestar's eye twitched.

Tobi ran forward and picked up his favorite cat. "Aw, Tobi 2! I can't believe you'd run away from Tobi. Tobi is too much of a good boy to have others hate him."

"OBJECTION!" Deidara muttered.

"Deidara-sempai, you're not being nice to Tobi!" Tobi protested.

"Tobi is NOT a good boy, un," Deidara noted.

Tobi sobbed and took Firestar with him to his um....room thingy.

12 moons later...

"Well, Tobi 2, I need to go find the Three-Tail," Tobi told him. "You stay here and be a good boy like Tobi!"

Firestar barely restrained himself.

"Bye!" Tobi called out and left.

Firestar grinned and left the cave five seconds later.

* * *

We now interrupt this prophecy, oops, wrong story.

We now interrupt this show with this commercial break

Spottedpaw13 laughed. "No one's figured it out yet? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!"

Yoshin rolled his eyes. "Keep believing, bud."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Buddy. I called you buddy."

"Break it up, you two," Cinderpaw told them. Then she turned to the camera. "Nope, no one has it figured out. We will tell you, however, that NO, it's not a url, and that yay/redstar is the closest one to figuring it out."

"How did you understand-?" Spottedpaw began to ask, but Yoshin covered her mouth.

"Anyway, the contest will run until a winner is found, so keep trying!" Cinderpaw's tail twitched.

* * *

Welcome back!

Ferretpaw rolled her eyes. "Okay, now it's a Pokemon dare."

"STUPID ACCESS POINT!" Spottedpaw13 growled from the Den of Author.

"Okaaaaaay," Ferretpaw muttered. "Anyway, let's have Firestar get killed by some Pokemon."

* * *

Wild Flygon, Tyranitar, Absol, and Typhlosion appeared.

Go, FIRESTAR!

Flygon used Earthquake.

Tyranitar used Rock Throw.

Absol used Scratch.

Typhlosion used Overheat.

FIRESTAR fainted.

* * *

Back...

"I'm creeped out," Ferretpaw admitted.

"And I'M not!" EchoStar13 announced.

* * *

Den of Author...

Spottedpaw13 turned around. "Hi, Icestar51. Bye." She turned back to her computer.

Icestar51 shrugged and left.

* * *

Back to the dare...

Mousefur stared at Purdy's kits. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..........."

Leopardstar appeared and shot Purdy with her Bazooka.

"I'll just name them all Bazookakit," Mousefur muttered.

* * *

Ferretpaw looked around her. "EchoStar13? Icestar51? They must have left. See you next time on Daring for Amusement Two!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own what I own. This doesn't include Mistypaw or Emberpaw.**

**I'm dead serious, Redstar is the closest one to figuring it out.  
**


	5. Welcome to the Food Network

**Mmm? I might as well writh-er , write this now, as I've been inspired. I got this idea from reading Dares and Tortures by Moonstream-Sn**

**TAKE 2**

**Moonstream-su  
Take 3! Moonstream-Sunstripe, the bloops, er =, bloopers section of course, . If youre wondering about the bad grammer and retakes, it's because the inspiration is to write the whole thing iw er , without editing. Honorary editor title, er, TEMPORARY editor title (oops) gose GOES to Cinderpaw. Let's start this t BEFORE (T?) I ms MESS up a bunch

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 threw a piece of paper at Otterheart. "I'm throwing paper at you to summon our cost."

"That's host,' Cinderpaw mewed. "And it;s.....IT'S two apostrophes for quta QUOTATION marks, Spottedpaw13."

Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes. "Acutally, er, actually, that's hostS, Cinderpaw. 3, 2, 1...." She disapeared DISAPPEARED as the camera srt STARTED.

"We're getting flamed badly for this." Otterheart grinned.

"THE STARCKLAN?" Shadowcflight growled.

"You're name is Shadowflight, and that's....what's a Starck?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Whatever." StnSTONEPAW rolled his eyes.

"Mucho mistakes." Cinderpaw tsked.

"SHUDDUPT!" Spottedpaw13 growled.

"Shuddupt?" Cinderpaw asked innocently.

Shadowflight picked up a script. "HEllo, welcome to Daring for Amsument two, the .... tjhis story has bad errors. Anyway, I'm josting with Stonepaw, that's HOSTING golks, that's FOLKS folks, and pretty much every dare is from Redstar. Anyway, first dare is for Lionblaze."

Lionblaze padded into the story with bad mistakes. "First I fget GET kicked out of a prophecy, and then I get dared a lot?"

"I don't honestly know " Stonepaw muttered. "QHERE'S THE COMMA? WHAT THE STARCLAN IS QHERE? IS THAT SPANISH?"

Conderpaw tisked. "Ohand my name is Cinderpaw, and oh and and are two different words."

A growl came from Spottedpaw13 who isn't here.

"Lionblaze, go out with the she-cat uYOU hate most," Shadwoflight announced.

"You...er, Yu Yu Hakisho! That's rprobably spelled wrong," Stonepaw added.

"As soon as you two get personalityies," Lionblaze growled.

"Corn!" Stonepaw announced.

"For the sake of.....FINE, but they;'ll only apply for this eyory," Cinderpaw growled. "eyory is NOT equal to story."

Spottedpaw13 appeared, rolling her eyes. "For the next episode, Stonepaw is a rab..random apprentiec that is not only actually an apprentiCE, but is also likely to shout random things that might make sense. Shadowflight is just a random cat that likes torturing others. Bye!" And with that, she left.

"CORN!" Stonepaw added.

"QUIET!" Cinderpaw spt. "Spt? Spat."

"Should we end this?" Shadowflight asked.

"Not yet," Lionblaze shrugged. "It's amusing. DAISY, HI!"

* * *

One date wtih Daisy later....One date with Daisy later for Lionblaze........

"ouldn't we show a clip?" Shadowflight asked. "WHAT'S THE STARCLAN C DOING THE STARCLAN DONW DOWN THERE?"

C

"Exactly. It moved." Stonepaw giggled.

"I smell bacon and chicken," Lionblaze muttered.

* * *

Rolling clip...

Lonblaze sat down, wondering why the eyt or I in his name was onder or UNDER his name.  
i

Son or Soon, Daisy joined him. And from the THAT moment forward, everything was edited. FINALLY WE CAN EDIT!

"The I in your name is under the rest of it," Daisy pointed out.

"Thanks," Lionblaze hissed.

Just then, Daisy noticed something. "Is that the smell of something being edited? Oh wait, nope, just the smell of mouse."

"I LIKE MOUSE!" Stonepaw announced.

"Go away!" Lionblaze spat.

Suddenly, Lionblaze and Daisy were sitting at a table. A FANCY one. Like the ones in those fancy restaurants. Quite fancy. The aroma of a lot of the prey ThunderClan eats was in the air. Also, one could smell chicken, but ignore dinner.

"May I take your order?" Firestar asked.

"Yeah, we'd like the thrush," Lionblaze mewed.

Firestar threw a thrush at Lionblaze while a random speaker fell off of Spottedpaw13's computer desk. "That will be one lifespan, thanks. Bye."

* * *

Shadow Stones randomness....

"What is Shadow stones?" Stonepaw asked. For some reason, his gray tail was now green.

"Your tail is green," Shadowflight pointed out.

"That's because Sparrowpaw and Skipper have more of some personalities than we do," Stonepaw added. For some reason, this didn't make sense. No one can imagine why.

Suddenly, the temperature went up. Because it was twenty days or so later. What? It WAS!

"It's warm in here," Stonepaw noted.

"Thanks, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, now Spottedpaw13 and Firestar go on a date after this commercial break!" Shadowflight hissed.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

Spottedpaw13 + Cinder "Defensiveness isn't good for writing a story, Spottedpaw13. Especially when there's no reason for it," Cinder told Spottedpaw13.

"What do you know?" Spottedpaw13 growled. "It's 85 degrees and I just got over a fever and my headache is coming back and I still want to go to Youth Group and my secret plans are foiled and YES."

"Spottedpaw13- wait, evil plans?" Cinder asked.

"I admit it, okay? I drew a picture of Florence in my sketch book! Don't sue me!" Spottedpaw13 hissed.

"She's cracked," Cinder decided.

* * *

Commercial 1

Shadowflight stared off into the distance. It smelled like ham. That eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ham. "Who's Florence?"

"Who knows?" said the homepage.

Yes, it is.

* * *

Commercial 2

"Congratulations to -Icestar51-, who won the contest, goodbye!" Yoshin congratulated.

"I AM STILL DEFENSIVE!" Spottedpaw13 added. "MY STUFF!"

"...I'm not going to sue you, okay?" Yoshin asked.

"MYYYYYYYYYYY PACKET!" Spottedpaw13 growled. "You canNOT have my Credit by Challenge packet! I still need to finish it! And it's LATE!"

"Crazy cat away!" Yoshin muttered. Spottedpaw13 took the hint and left.

* * *

Commercial 3

I'm not kidding. That was it. What? My pudding!

* * *

We're back! Random cafe.....

"Look who's developed the crazys..." Firestar muttered. "And I'm the one who's going to suffer. How different."

Spottedpaw13, of course, was still defensive, er crazy.

"What would you like to order?" Jayfeather asked.

"1 cure for craziness for her, I'd like an iced tea," Firestar ordered.

Jayfeather handed Spottedpaw13 a random piece of paper. Then he gave Firestar a box of perfume. "Will that be all?"

Spottedpaw13 grinned. "CURE!" She then scribbled ALL over the page. "I'm cured! I'm still defensive, though."

"That will be all," Firestar decided. He handed Spottedpaw13 the box of perfume.

Spottedpaw13, taking the box of perfume, glared at Firestar before smacking a random voice with it. Then she ran off into the distance.

* * *

Back with the silent one....

Sparrowpaw glared at the camera. "Welcome to the food network. This is how you prepare fresh cold chill." He sat Spottedpaw13 in front of her and held a knife at her neck. "And that was how you prepare fresh cold chill. Now you're at the wrong station, so please wait while we redirect your Google search to some random search that has nothing to do with what you searched for.

* * *

Redirecting...

"Hello, welcoming to the Dating Show, where we help you find that one you hate and force you to date them," Stonepaw announced. He sighed happily. "I love that show."

"Anyway, back to Daring for Amusement 2, we have realized that we have way too many dares for one episode. In fact, we can split it into three," Shadowflight announced. "Hurray for Notepad's asterisks. Our next dare is, surprise, Lionblaze dating Mistystar."

* * *

Island...

And now we will pull a trick out of the trick box we have used before.

Mistystar glared at him.

Lionblaze glared at her.

They glared and glared and glared.

The correct term? _Stared._

They stared at each other for hours. And hours. And hours. And hours. And StarClan it's hot in here. It's not MY FAULT! I'M JUST A DEFENSIVE KITTY!

Wait, I'm not a kitty. Gr.

And hours. Until finally Lionblaze blinked.

"That's because I'm better than you, jerk!" Mistystar spat. She then....

Whoops. 4Kids censor, sorry.

* * *

Back to the show...

"I really wish I could try some of Sparrowpaw's Fresh Cold Chill," Stonepaw sighed.

"You're so RANDOM. That's why I hate you," Shadowflight realized.

"Our next dare? Spotty dates Jayfeather," Stonepaw decided.

"YOU ALL LOSE BECAUSE I AM DEFENSIVE!" Spottedpaw13 muttered. "YES, I AM WHISPERING!"

"She caught the crazys again," Shadowflight groaned and threw a random piece of paper at Spottedpaw13.

"THE CURE!" Spottedpaw13 yowled. "YES!"

* * *

Den of Author...

"It's hot in here," Jayfeather noticed.

"I noticed," Spottedpaw13 growled.

"Why are you defensive?" Jayfeather asked.

"Hot weather causes bad feelings and headaches the size of Texas," Spottedpaw13 added. In her head, she could think of many jokes to put in this space, but decided not to, as Texas is awesome.

Er, sorry, Sparrowpaw's Fresh Cold Chill came this way. Hehe.

"Anyway, let's watch a movie," Jayfeather growled.

"I'll eat my mouse flavored with mouse bile the whole time," Spottedpaw13 decided. After all, there were others she'd rather be watching a movie with. She'd go there with them, claim to go to the bathroom, and then leave them alone. They'd suffer a massive heart attack. Ah, to have enemies that don't care.

Speaking of which.

Spottepaw13 turned on The Lion King and ran downstairs. "I need to, um, visit my friend Harry Potty."

90 to 180 minutes later...

Jayfeather sighed. "What a good movie, right Spottedpaw13?"

"Sure," Spottedpaw13 agreed. "I'll be going now."

"But...this is your den." Jayfeather was utterly confused.

"At least ham doesn't kill your stomach cells," Spottedpaw13 retorted. Yup, defensive much?

* * *

The defensiveness has been dropped. Now back to Shadowflight and Stonepaw...

Cinderpaw laughed. "I, Cinderpaw, have taken over this episode! Now I decree that you all do a barrel roll!"

Cinderpaw's worshippers (All 0 of them) did barrel rolls. Random fans shrugged before doing this. After all, who CAN'T smell that evil ham she's holding.

"SHADOW TO THE RECUE!" Shadowflight tackled Cinderpaw. "Go."

"I teleport to Youtube!" Cinderpaw spat. She then teleported to Google Videos. "Hey, if I go to the homepage, then I can play Pacman! Sweet!"

Cinderpaw went off to do that.

"I don't remember anymore," Stonepaw muttered. "What's the name of that account we were just staring at?"

"Inactive Account something or other, how should I know?" Shadowflight asked. "It's not even on the search!"

"That's cuz it hasn't changed yet," Spottedpaw13 offered.

"STOP BEING DEFENSIVE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Shadowflight growled. Because Sparrowpaw's Fresh Cold Chill had been delivered to her. From Sparrow. As if you know who Sparrow is. I laugh.

"Fine!" Spottedpaw13 spat. "Just because I notice something about children's card games on motorcycles doesn't mean I can't randomly be helpful!" And with that, the Author stalked to a story about ponies.

Is there seriously a story on here about ponies? No? Hmm.......creativeness denies. Darn.

"ThunderClan gets to disappear, Leafstar takes over and do stuff with dynamite," Shadowflight announced.

"INACTIVE ACCOUNT glijksyguowipytqoeiyioegyewsifsidegh!" Stonepaw growled. "That was totally it!"

The camera turned off.

"Good thinking, you set them on a cold trail," Shadowflight whispered.

* * *

Hahahahaha ThunderClan camp Hahahahaha

"And in other news, I just had a dream that we'd all disa-" Firestar began to announce, but his dream came true.

ThunderClan had disappeared.

Just like the RiverClan subplot. I love that subplot. Wait, was that out loud?

Leafstar led SkyClan into the camp.

"Hey, Firestar, we decided we want to-" Leafstar broke off. "Wait, where IS Firestar?"

"He left," Sharclaw decided.

"Don't turn into Stonepaw on me, will you?" Leafstar asked.

"ThunderClan has disappeared. Let's take over their camp!" Echosong suggested.

"I thought medicine cats were PEACEFUL," Cherrytail shivered.*

"You were WRONG," Shortwhisker added. Wait, didn't he leave? "You know what? I don't care. I'm here." Whatever.

Suddenly, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, and Firestar ran into the camp.

"OH MY STARCLAN WHO ARE YOU?" Ashfur asked. "No ones knows I'm secretly evil, so I'm going to kill you now."

"Isn't that like a double negative? 'No one knows' and a variation of 'secret'?" Brambleclaw asked.

"SkyClan?" Firestar asked. "Er.....Leafstar, what are you doing with...MY DYNAMITE?"

"It's mine now. Sharpclaw, get the rope," Leafstar mewed.

10 seconds later....

"I smell evil ham," Firestar commented as it was suddenly dusk.

"EVERYONE smells ham at dusk," Leafstar lied. She was holding evil ham behind her back. "Now, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Brambleclaw....said?

BOOM!

Oh, yeah, they were tied to dynamite. Forgot that detail. Poor....wait, I hate all of them. Nevermind.

* * *

"And our last dare is NOT from Redstar," Shadowflight announced.

"Who's Redstar?" Stonepaw asked.

"We are not repeating this discussion, kitty," Shadowflight added. "Anyway, it's from Mind Where Odd Thoughts Drift!"

Stonepaw gave Shadowflight a weird look that said 'Whatever, dude, I'm just going to do something else now' and began chasing his tail.

"Anyway, our last dare is for Firestar to take gender-chasing classes from Rowanclaw," Shadowflight muttered. "The end."

* * *

ShadowClan Academy...

"Hello, class, my name is Rowanclaw. My assistant today is Gorsetail," Rowanclaw introduced himself and his friend Gorsetail. "Today I will teach you how to switch genders."

"Wait, why Gorsetail?" Firestar asked.

"I actually did something ten times more complicated and will teach a class on it in StarClan at a later date," Gorsetail mewed. "But right now I'm an apprentice mentor, so I'm going to take notes on how to teach."

Firestar shrugged. "Ooh, look, what a pretty leaf!"

"FOCUS!" Rowanclaw snapped, and Firestar came to attention.

"Hello Attention," Firestar purred, petting Rowanclaw's thing named Attention.

"STOP COMING TO ATTENTION! FOCUS ON THE CLASS!" Rowanclaw snapped again.

ShadowClan Academy is in a rain forest down off the coast of Sjshgjdsg. It is abundant with things and pretty leaves. And it's EXTREMELY HOT. Like the temperature of the Den of Author in the day during May.

"Alright, in order to change genders, first you must THINK like the other gender," Rowanclaw began.

Firestar closed his eyes. "Think like a she-cat, think like a she-cat...OH MAH STARCLAN, DOES HE LIKE ME? HE JUST LOOKED AT ME, I SWEAR, Sgkjshjstorm! HE JUST LOOKED AT ME, MAH STARCLAN I THINK HE LOVES ME!"

"Hardy SHUDDUP Har," Spottedpaw13 venomously mewed. The look in her eyes told Firestar that at a later date, a certain Death Note might cause his death.

"Okay, now you must fall in love with a cat your gender," Rowanclaw joked.

"I'm STRAIGHT!" Firestar scowled.

"Kidding!" Rowanclaw held up his paws before crashing onto the ground. "Wrong gesture. Anyway, yes, I didn't mean that last part. Still thinking like the opposite gender, step behind this tree."

Gorsetail gestured to a random tree.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL TREE! I WANT TO MARRY IT!" Firestar sighed.

Spottedpaw13 opened up a suspicious book and scribbled something into it. "Time to make things right."

"Uh-oh," Firestar gulped. He quickly stepped behind the random tree in the random ShadowClan Academy in the random forest because random keeps getting spelled wrong.

"Now, look at the birdy." Rowanclaw gestured to a bird. Firestar gasped in amazement and stared at the bird. "Fire, Gorsetail!"

Gorsetail fired a random lazer beam at Firestar. The former ThunderClan leader was dead. "Whoops, I think I used the wrong lazer beam."

"Drop dead, Gorsetail," Rowanclaw spat, disgusted with the cat.

Surprisingly, Gorsetail did just that. Rowanclaw shot a glance at Spottedpaw13, who shrugged with the collarbone she lacks innocently.

* * *

Back with Shadowflight and Stonepaw

"And that's all for today's episode," Shadowflight announced.

"We're done!" Stonepaw added. What an unnecessary statement.

"Bye!" Shadowflight added as the camera turned off.

* * *

*** I accidentally put EVIL instead of PEACEFUL in here. StarClan, the medicine cats are EVIL? No wonder.**

**Congrats.**

**Yes, Spottedpaw13 killed Gorsetail. Firestar died of his own accord.**

**We are no longer accepting dares for Spottedpaw and Saria the cat. We are accepting dares for Sparrowpaw and Skipper.  
**


	6. Firestar Has a Special Announcement

**Weren't expecting to see this as an updated story as you stalked my profile, constantly waiting for updates, were you? (And yeah, I know you weren't stalking my profile.)  
Well, I was originally using this document as a one-shot. But I'm obviously not typing that one-shot up. And what better way to clear up a (slightly) sick mind for an essay than Daring for Amusement II?  
Note: This is Redstar's prize from a contest I do not remember. But I got to it. See? I told you I would get to it!  
Anyway-

* * *

**Den of Author...

"Hello, and welcome to this next episode of Daring for Amusement II," Spottedpaw13 announced. Something was a bit...off...with her voice, but hey, she did have the Turtle Dove Flu*. "This message was recorded after this episode was finished, and yes, it did take 4 months for this all to happen. Anyway, today your hosts are none other than the Main Characters of this show: Unknown and Unknown 2!"

Unknown and Unknown 2 randomly appeared. Unknown was a completely black she-cat with amber eyes and Unknown 2 was a completely white she-cat with dark green eyes.

"And now that they're here, this program can start," Spottedpaw13 mewed. "After all, I'm in the middle of an essay. Do not disturb." And with that, the Author disappeared.

Unknown and Unknown 2 exchanged a scared glance.

"Unknown?" Unknown 2 asked. "We haven't recorded anything for the show yet..."

"I don't wanna do this for 4 months!" Unknown wailed. Was it mentioned that Unknown and Unknown 2 were about 5.7 moons old? Yeah.

A sign fell on Unknown's head that read 'Too bad. Shut up and start the episode'.

"OW!" Unknown yowled.

"WELCOME TO DARING FOR AMUSEMENT II!" Unknown 2 started the show. "I'm Unknown 2, and this is my co-host Unknown. Spottedpaw13 has the Turtle Dove Flu and cannot be disturbed. With that in mind, let's start the episode with a dare for Dapplenose, Breezepelt, and Firestar!"

"Disclaimer," Unknown whispered. "Sorry if you don't get credit for your dare, but it's impossible at this point to look anything up. You're lucky we're even doing the correct dares. In general, we do believe the dares are from sandydragon, Redstar, -Iceheart51-, and maybe the anonymous reviewer who's name had something to do with the word Mind...Mind that Often Wanders/Drifts maybe? Oh well. Please excuse us for the inconvenience."

And with that disclaimer, a cinder block fell on Unknown's head, courtesy of the Fourth Wall Police.

"SHUDDUP, CINDER BLOCK!" Unknown spat. ** And with that, Breezepelt, Firestar, and Dapplenose appeared.

"Who in the world is Dapplenose?" Breezepelt spat.

"I'm the youngest RiverClan elder ever, THANK YOU VERY MUCH," Dapplenose retorted.***

"You people hate me," Firestar whimpered. A rose fell on Firestar's head. "At least the Fourth Wall Police accept me." The Fourth Wall Police then smushed Firestar with a huge safe. Inside the safe was a house.

"Okay, so the dare is to kill Dapplenose and Firestar. As for you, Breezepelt, we've been informed you might enjoy killing them," Unknown announced.

Tigerstar randomly appeared. "Go ahead. It's great practice, Breezepelt." And with that, he disappeared.

"EEK!" Firestar screamed before fainting.

"BREEZEPELT WAS WITH THE DARK FOREST ALL ALONG! I KNEW IT!" Dapplenose added. The Fourth Wall Police dropped an apple on her head.

"And action!" Unknown 2 purred.

* * *

UNDAH THE SEA! (Under the sea) UNDAH THE SEA! (Under the sea) Darling it's better, where life is wetter, take if from ME!...

Breezepelt faced off with Dapplenose and Firestar.

Dapplenose and Firestar faced off with Breezepelt.

And Spottedpaw13's socks are brown with pink polka dots!

The camera cat screamed in pain as the Fourth Wall Police lit his tail on fire.

"WHY? WHY ME? AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE?" Dapplenose sobbed.

"I'm supposed to die this series anyway," Firestar shrugged.

"I love this part," Breezepelt sighed. And with that he took out a Rocket Launcher. "Any last words, kittens?"

"I'm older than you," Firestar pointed out. He didn't seem to mind that he was about to die. If StarClan willed for it to happen, then hey, it'd happen. If not, some crappy thing would happen. And then crabs would dance in the sky and sing "HALLELUJAH!" all night long.

Wait...

"I don't want crabs to dance in the sky and sing "HALLELUJAH!" all night long!" Dapplenose screamed. "Kill us now!"

Firestar gave her a weird look. "You just bought us a death note," he mouthed.

"You just bought yourself a Death Note," Breezepelt repeated. Then he launched the Rocket Launcher.

The pieces from their bodies still wash onto the shore at night...I still hear the laughter as I wake. The laughter that comes from the one they call Dapplenose...

And lately, crabs have started dancing in the sky.

* * *

Den of Author...

"I'm freezing," Unknown muttered.

"Our next dare is for..." Unknown 2 looked at the cue card. "Icecloud, Cinderheart, and...and..."

"And?" Unknown demanded. Then Unknown noticed the cue card. "Oh, StarClan, no..."

"SPOTTEDPAW13," the whispered in unison.

* * *

Den of Moon...

"Thanks for letting me borrow your den to write my essay," Spottedpaw13 purred.

"No problem," Cinderpaw replied. "I never have guests anyway. No love for the moon." She sighed.

Spottedpaw13 hopped onto the computer and got as far as the first sentence in her essay. Then she disappeared.

"Great..." Cinderpaw muttered. "She hates the moon too." She patted the moon lightly with her forepaw. "No love for the moon."

* * *

Den of Author...

Spottedpaw13 appeared back in her den along with Icecloud and Cinderheart.

"WHAT THE STARCLAN DID I TELL YOU PEOPLE?" Spottedpaw13 screamed.

"Sorry, but you're in the dare," Unknown whimpered.

Unknown 2 glared at Spottedpaw13. "You gotta show for what you gotta show for, Spotty."

"Don't you dare call me Spotty," Spottedpaw13 growled.

"Okay, CJ." Unknown 2 smirked.

Spottedpaw13 seemed confused, but decided to ignore this. "So what's up?"

"You three argue over who gets to kiss Jayfeather," Unknown 2 mewed.

"I have the Den rigged," Spottedpaw13 told her. "For a possible plot. In the future. Just in case, well, you know."

"No I don't, actually," Unknown 2 admitted.

"I DO!" Cinderpaw shouted from the moon. But no one cared. "I love you, moon. No one else does."

"Anyway, I can blow up this whole place, taking everyone in here with it, at the touch of a button," Spottedpaw13 continued. "And I don't want to kiss Jayfeather."

"Lemme take out the Mind Reader Helmet from the long lost story of CJ's imagination," Unknown 2 decided.

"I knew what Spottedpaw13 was talking about, but she forgot to tell YOU," Unknown mewed smugly.

Ignoring Unknown, Unknown 2 randomly pulled out a football helmet from a corner of nothing and set it on Spottedpaw13's head.

"Let's see..." Unknown 2 muttered. "Press this switch, enter this code, press this button..."

"Out of my head, old chap! Out, I say! Dear me, do you want to blow into smithereens? Stop messing with that contraption!" the helmet said in what seemed like a British man's voice.

Spottedpaw13 burst into hysterics.

"Turn this knob a little..." Unknown 2 mumbled as Unknown 2 turned a knob slightly.

"Bark. Bark Bark. Arf arf arf," the helmet said in a monotonous Microsoft Sam voice.

"Leetle more..." Unknown 2 whispered.

"You're searching my brain. That was UNAUTHORIZED, Unknown 2!" the helmet spat. "Seriously, do I have to throw you in jail? Send you to SunClan, perhaps? A week with Spottedpaw in her current condition and you'll crack like an egg. All though, I suppose kissing Jayfeather isn't all that bad, but do you think I'm going to do it? No."

Unknown grabbed a cell phone and called Nightpaw31. "Wanna kiss Jayfeather?"

"NO. HE IS THE MOST DISGUSTING BEING ON THE PLANET JUPITER. I'M BUSY CONQUERING MARS SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE SOUND OF MARTIANS SCREAMING," Nightpaw31's voice yowled. This was followed by martians screaming.

"Another planet saved by Duck Dodgers!" was faintly heard in the background.

Unknown hung up. "Back up's out."

"Then the competition is between Cinderheart and Icecloud. Aaaaand, GO!" Unknown 2 announced.

"I wanna be with Jayfeather!" Cinderheart growled.

"That's the wrong-" Unknown interrupted the argument.

"No, he's meant to be with me!" Icecloud shot back.

"You're obviously Lionblaze's gal," Cinderheart retorted. "Jayfeather's mine."

"You didn't!" Icecloud gasped.

"I did," Cinderheart confirmed.

Pretty soon, Icecloud had Cinderheart trapped and ready for the death blow.

"He's all yours," Cinderheart coughed.

Icecloud grinned and released Cinderheart.

"Then Brambleclaw has an announcement," Unknown mewed.

* * *

The Lake...

Spottedpaw13 looked at Brambleclaw with a scared look. "Brambleclaw, they were gone, just like that. Breezepelt killed them. I can still hear the laughter at night." Then she started sobbing into Jayfeather's pelt.

"Why me?" Jayfeather asked.

"It's okay," Brambleclaw calmed Spottedpaw13. "Shhhh...don't worry."

"But, why?" Spottedpaw13 managed to choke out. "Dapplenose was so young!"

"What about Firestar?" Sandstorm asked.

"What about Firestar?" Spottedpaw13 repeated. Sandstorm then proceeded to start sobbing as Spottedpaw13 continued with her sobbing.

"Then I guess I'm leader," Brambleclaw shrugged.

"That's good," Spottedpaw13 muttered. "Finally, someone competent in charge."

"And my deputy is Icecloud. Because I said," Brambleclaw added.

"YAY!" Icecloud grinned. She then gave Spottedpaw13 a death glare.

Spottedpaw13 just gave her a sad look in return before returning to the Den of Moon.

* * *

Den of Author

"I smell a new pairing," Unknown sang.

"It feels like cats were out of character there," Unknown 2 muttered.

"Spottedpaw13's busy."

"Poor CJ."

"Next dare is for Loudbelly and Crowfeather!" Unknown purred.

"What, do you like Crowfeather or something?" Unknown 2 asked.

"Loudbelly is my favorite name ever," Unknown sighed.

And with that, Loudbelly and Crowfeather appeared.

"I knew someone would like my name!" Loudbelly grinned as her/his stomach rumbled. We here at Daring for Amusement Incorporated do not remember Loudbelly's gender anymore and would like to apologize for any inconvenience.

The Fourth Wall Police dropped the King of Cosmos on the story. Ow...

"So, Crowfeather, you're supposed to give Loudbelly a hard smack on the-" Unknown 2 looked more closely at the cue card. "-rump for having a loud belly and disturbing your sleep."

"Loudbelly disturbed my sleep?" Crowfeather asked.

"Apparently." Unknown shrugged with Unknown's missing collar bone.

And Crowfeather did as he was told. "STOP DISTURBING MY SLEEP YOU PIECE OF CROW FOOD!"

"...Kay," Loudbelly muttered.

* * *

Bowser's Castle...

"And now the plot wants us to finish this episode up in Bowser's Castle," Unknown 2 announced.

"So now we have a dare for Hawkfrost and Tigerstar," Unknown continued the story as Tigerstar and Hawkfrost appeared.

Mr. Fluffy Pillows does not wish to comment on the events of this dare.

"From now on, Hawkfrost is now Mr. Cuddly Cushions," Unknown 2 dubbed Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost moaned. "My life is ruined!"

"Welcome to the club," Mr. Fluffy Pillows growled.

"And now I dub you dirt," Unknown told them. "Have fun as guinea pigs!" And with that, Mr. Cuddly Cushions and Mr. Fluffy Pillows turned into guinea pigs.

"I AM THE GUINEA PIG EXTERMINATOR!" Cinderheart yowled. Quickly, she noticed Mr. Cuddly Cushions and Mr. Fluffy Pillows as she randomly appeared in Bowser's Castle. "I SEE GUINEA PIGS! IT'S FORK TIME!" Cinderheart pulled out a plastic fork.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Mr. Cuddly Cushions squeaked.

"My life is over," Mr. Fluffy Pillows decided. "Death, I welcome thee."

Cinderheart tried to stab at Mr. Cuddly Cushions, but one of the outer-most prongs on the plastic fork broke off. Cinderheart just stared at it for awhile. "I guess now it's Spork time." She then stabbed at Mr. Cuddly Cushions twice more, two more prongs breaking off. "Knife time?" Stabbing at Hawkfrost again and once more missing her target, the last prong broke off of the plastic fork. "MY CAREER IS OVER!" Cinderheart sobbed as she fled the castle in tears.

"Next dare! Our special guest for this dare is Darth Maul..." Unknown quickly googled Darth Maul. "Yeah, the audience is lucky that any of us even know what the Sith are. And that's only because of the new Star Wars RPG. The Old Republic or the Lost Republic or something..."

"Darth Maul will today execute Leafpool and Brambleclaw," Unknown 2 took over for Unknown as Darth Maul, Leafpool, and Brambleclaw appeared.

"Since we barely know you, we choose your personality," Unknown whispered to Darth Maul.

"YOU WILL DIE, PATHETIC MORTALS!" Darth Maul yelled. This managed to get a whimper out of Leafpool, but no one cares any longer.

"Ha! For once, a personality that matches the role!" Unknown 2 cheered. This prompted the Fourth Wall Police to attack Unknown 2 with the Floor. ****

"Now let's take this dare somewhere else," Brambleclaw mewed. "After all, I'm sure everyone's already bored with Bowser's Castle."

"Fine," Unknown 2 growled. "But it better be epic."

* * *

Mario Kart 64...

Oh, yes, we'll do our best to make this EPIC. And that was a lie.

"Welcome to Mario Kart!" Mario welcomed Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Darth Maul. "Select a level."

"What?" Leafpool seemed confused.

"YOU SHALL DIE, FOOLISH VOICE!" Darth Maul yelled.

"3 players, 100 cc VS," Brambleclaw whispered.

"Select track," Mario commanded from nowhere.

"Special Cup, Banshee Boardwalk," Brambleclaw muttered.

After that, the three were magically transported into Go-Karts and placed next to each other along the start line of a seemingly difficult course. Things aren't as they seem. This course is almost impossible.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle...

"And now for a commercial break!" Unknown mewed cheerfully. The only problem was that the TV peoples forgot to put on the commercials, and the following scene took place on screen.

Spottedpaw13 appeared out of nowhere. "Stop the music!"

Unknown 2 turned off a stereo playing In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3. "Sorry."

"No, no, turn it back on," Spottedpaw13 urged Unknown 2. "I love this song."

"Okay," Unknown 2 decided not to question this and just turned the stereo back on.

"...'Man your own jackhammer'? Seriously, Spottedpaw13?" Unknown asked.

"It's a good song!" Spottedpaw13 insisted. "Anyway, you guys gotta stop the dare."

"Why would that be?" Unknown 2 inquired with an evil grin. Unknown 2 thought that Unknown 2 knew what was going to happen next.

"You can't kill Leafpool," Spottedpaw13 growled. "She doesn't deserve that honor."

"Dieing is an honor?" Unknown asked.

Unknown 2 was speechless.

"It is for her! You know all the crap that happened with her!" Spottedpaw13 spat.

"Oh, thanks a BUNCH, Spottedpaw13 AKA Leafpool's former Number 1 Fan!" Leafpool screamed from Banshee Boardwalk.

"No problem," Spottedpaw13 muttered.

"Look, just make everything normal at the end of the episode and things will be fine," Unknown told her. "Leafpool will live, Dapplenose won't be sure, Brambleclaw will forget..."

"Yeah, great idea." Spottedpaw13 smiled at them. "Keep going then." And with that she disappeared.

Unknown 2 glared at the camera cat. "Are you still filming? I said commercial break!"

* * *

Commercial

"Greetings! I'm Nurse Joy of the Pokemon Center! Have injured Pokemon? Can't afford Elixers and Full Restores? Then come on down to the Pokemon Center! We heal your Pokemon for free! And remember..._we hope to see you again_."

* * *

Banshee Boardwalk...

"Welcome back to Daring for Amusement 2!" Spottedpaw13's voice announced from nowhere.

Lakitu appeared in front of Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Darth Maul. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

"Aren't you supposed to have a traffic light instead of shouting numbers?" Leafpool asked as Brambleclaw and Darth Maul raced ahead.

"Budget cuts. Can't afford 'em," Lakitu apologized before disappearing.

"Beeping budget cuts," Leafpool muttered as she put pressure on the gas pedal.

* * *

Where the action at Banshee Boardwalk is...

Darth Maul held a Red Shell in his hand and grinned at Brambleclaw. The two were neck and neck. "PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ULTIMATE DEATH!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! STOP WHISPERING!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"**_I said, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ULTIMATE DEATH, FOOLISH KITTEN!_**" Darth Maul screamed.

"OH! SEE, THAT'S A PERFECT VOLUME!" Brambleclaw told him.

"DIE, KITTY!" Darth Maul yelled. He took aim at Brambleclaw, but as he was about to throw the Red Shell he fell in the water. "AIEEE!"

"OKAY, I'LL BUY YOU SOME SOUP," Brambleclaw agreed. Leafpool then passed by where Darth Maul had fallen off, zooming along with a Star, and then proceeded to fall of as well.

* * *

Up in front...

"My Spotty lies over the ocean," Brambleclaw sang. "My Spotty lies over the sea, my Spotty lies over the Ocean-"

"Spotty will tie you to a tree," Spottedpaw13's mocking voice sang back as a meteor shower crashed down, giving Brambleclaw a concussion. However, he was still alive.

"Tie, you, tie, you, Spotty will tie you to a tree, a tree!" Leafpool sang as she caught up to Brambleclaw, Darth Maul just ahead of her. "Oh, no one's singing.

* * *

With Brambleclaw again...

Brambleclaw got back up and drove forward again. Leafpool and Darth Maul were in his sights as they reached the House area. With the bats. And the red arrows.

* * *

Darth Maul and Leafpool...

Leafpool had gotten a mushroom, putting her just ahead of Darth Maul.

"Die, mortal," Darth Maul whispered.

"Hey, it's what I deserve," Leafpool responded.

Darth Maul just stared at Leafpool for a moment before the bridge spontaneously collapsed beneath her, creating a hole. He stopped the go-kart and attacked her with Force Lightning, which killed her. He got back in his go-kart and waited for Brambleclaw to show up.

* * *

Brambleclaw...

Meanwhile, Brambleclaw cowered in his park go-kart as bats flew just over his head. One sudden movement and they'd crash into him. Well...maybe he'd take a peek...

As he took a peek, a bat flew into Brambleclaw's mouth. He spontaneously exploded.

* * *

Darth Maul...

Darth Maul drove backwards through the House area thing and threw six red shells at Brambleclaw, just to make sure he was good and dead.

* * *

Later at the Moonpool...

Icecloud woke up from her spot next to the Moonpool. She had just received her nine lives and was now Icestar.

"Okay, ready to go, good," Jayfeather mewed boredly and started back towards camp.

Icestar (the OC one) then randomly appeared in front of Icestar (Icecloud). "Hi, Iceheart!"

"I'm a leader now," the other Icestar told him. "My name's Icestar!"

"No fair!" The OC Icestar complained. "My name's Icestar!"

"Now we're both Icestar!" the other Icestar commented.

"I'm the REAL one, though. You just have the honor of using my name," the OC Icestar told her.

"No," the other Icestar argued. "I'M the real Icestar!"

"I am!"

"No, I AM!"

"NO, I am!"

"NO, I AM!"

"I'm bored," the OC Icestar suddenly commented.

"NO, I- huh?"

"Bye!" and with that, Icestar (the one that was Icecloud) spontaneously exploded. Muchos dulces (Many candies) appeared where she stood.

"No wonder she was a fake," Icestar commented as he began to eat the candy. "She was made out of delicious candy!"

* * *

Bowser's Castle...

"Hehehe..." Unknown laughed nervously.

"What?" Unknown 2 asked.

"We have a dare for Deidara."

"AH! THE NARUTO! IT MUST DIE!" Unknown 2 then spontaneously exploded before reappearing amoung Unknown 2's remains.

"Uhhh..." Unknown decided not to question it. "Anyway, our next dare is for Deidara, Tobi, and various other elders."\

Deidara, Tobi, Purdy, and a few other elders appeared in Bowser's Castle.

"Look, sempai! I'm on TV!" Tobi grabbed Deidara's arm and pointed at the camera.

"Where's the Fourth Wall Police when you need them?" Deidara asked angrily.

The Fourth Wall Police refuse to appear because the person in question, _Uchiha Madara_, has not broken the Fourth Wall yet.

"Who's Uchiha Madara?" Tobi asked. "I am Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! Isn't he, sempai?"

"Can't you arrest him for being a lunatic?" Deidara demanded of the Fourth Wall Police.

The Fourth Wall Police responded by shooting Deidara's arm with a laser gun

"Okay, so you-" Unknown 2 pointed at Deidara and the elders. "- are all going to be locked in a room together. Become friendly like towards each other. Tell stories and such. Meanwhile, Tobi over there will get to run around and do whatever he wants with the key."

"That just sounds wrong," Deidara muttered.

"Also, Deidara can't use any jutsu. Any questions?" Unknown 2 asked.

"It still sounds wrong," Deidara repeated.

"And do you think Unknown 2 meant it like that? No." Unknown rolled Unknown's eyes. "Unknown 2 is just horrible at explaining things."

"Indeed I am," Unknown 2 agreed.

"So let's get a move on," Unknown growled.

* * *

Well, you could know, but THEN you'd have to die...

In a random world, there is a random continent. There is a random country. In that country is a random house. And in that house is a random corridor. The random corridor has a random room. And that is where Deidara and the elders were locked up. Capisce?

The room was a fairly decent size and empty at the moment. The ceiling was green, the walls blue, and the rug on the floor was a bright yellow.

"What an ugly room," Deidara commented.

"Comment and you die," the Fourth Wall Police interjected.

"Okay..." Deidara muttered.

"Hello, young wippersnapper," Purdy greeted Deidara. "My name's Purdy."

"Can I call you Reece?" Deidara asked.

"Sure, why?"

"No reason." *****

"I'll tell you a story from back in my time," Purdy told Deidara.

"In your time...?"

"When I was a young fella and in my golden days."

"I'd rather not..." Deidara began to reject.

"Well, you see..." Purdy began.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

Tobi walked around, jingling the keys. "What to do, what to do...I could rescue sempai. Hmm...Tobi thinks he will let sempai suffer. Yes, that's it. But what to do, what to do?"

Just then, Tobi noticed a bathroom. "Ooh, a bathroom! Good job, Tobi! Now the keys can disappear!" Tobi ran into the bathroom, dropped the keys in a toilet, and then flushed. "Tobi is a good boy!"

Just then, a bunch of ladies screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

Tobi sighed. "Foolish mortals. How can they not know of the goodness of Tobi?" Tobi never even noticed he was in a woman's bathroom.

* * *

In that other place...

"...and that's how I learned how to catch mice," Purdy finished.

"Great story, Reece, but I really should get going," Deidara replied.

"Get going?" a random ShadowClan asked. "You ain't going nowhere, youngster."

"And who are you?" Deidara asked.

"Name's Deathheart, child. When I was a kitten, I caused death to stop my mother's heart," the ShadowClan elder introduced herself.

"Oh, so she died giving birth?" Deidara inquired.

"No."

Deidara's eyes widened as he stared at Deathheart. Then he proceeded to somehow break the window and get through, running for his life.

"How _did_ that work?" Purdy asked Deathheart.

"I was play fighting with my littermates. We accidentally choked her." Deathheart sighed. "I miss her so."

* * *

Bowser's Castle...

"And now for our last dare!" Unknown 2 announced.

"I think it's either from Redstar or sandydragon..." Unknown mumbled.

"What about Twinkies?" Unknown 2 asked.

"I wonder where the cream filling in this twinkie is..." Unknown thought out loud as she stared at a yellow brick with chunks missing.

Unknown 2 stared at Unknown with wide eyes. "I have a new respect for you."

"Our last dare is for Thunder and Firestar!" Unknown shouted.

Thunder and Firestar appeared. And Spottedpaw13 truly is so lazy that she didn't bring Firestar back to life yet.

"Alright, T-" Unknown began.

* * *

Dirtplace camera...

"Is it working?" Firestar asked Tigerstar. Somehow, Firestar was teleported to the Dirtplace camera. It is assumed that Tigerstar used magical powers, but no one is sure.

"Yeah, I think we breached the signal," Tigerstar reported.

"Good." Firestar looked from beyond Tigerstar (whom was standing behind the Dirtplace camera) to the camera. "Greetings. You probably all know that I am Firestar. We interrupt Daring for Amusement 2 for a rather random announcement."

Tigerstar stepped in front of the camera. "You see, Firestar has gotten a lot of dares since...well, always."

"Thankfully, the dares for me have been slowing down," Firestar continued. "Keep the steady slowing down coming. In fact, slow it down all the way. Stop daring me. PLEASE."

Tigerstar grinned with his evil grin. "I don't mind if you keep 'em coming. Just slow them down enough so he'll stop whining. In other news, I have a petition!" Tigerstar held up a random piece of paper. "Support the Place of No Stars! We need support in order to rule the forest!"

"Why'd I ask for your help again?" Firestar inquired.

* * *

Bowser's Castle...

"We had a signal breach," Unknown 2 reported. "We're back on the air."

"Good," Unknown sighed in relief. "Anyway, Thunder, pour this oil on Firestar."

Thunder grabbed the bucket of oil and poured it on Firestar, whom had magically reappeared.

"Now..." Unknown 2 grabbed a random tree branch, dipped it in the lava that randomly sits around in Bowser's Castle, and pulled it out, producing a burning branch. "Light the good man on fire, will you, Thunder?"

"Of course," Thunder replied. Grabbing the burning branch, Thunder lit Firestar on fire.

"AAAGH! HOT! HOT! SEE? THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! HOT! HOT! I'M BURNING! TO DEATH! DEATH BY BURNING!" Firestar screamed.

"Aren't you already dead?" Thunder pointed out.

"You know what fires are good for?" Unknown asked Unknown 2 when Firestar had passed out while on fire.

"Yes, I do," Unknown 2 purred. The two cats produced two small branches and two voles.

"Roasting voles!" the two shouted in unison.

"I think that just about raps up this episode," Unknown 2 announced.

"Come back next time for Daring for Amusement 2!" Unknown added. "Bye!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, iCarly, Mario, Twinkies, Naruto, Star Wars, Mario Kart 64, The 'Bark bark' thing with the mind reading helmet, or the moon. Icestar (the OC) belongs to -Icestar51-. I do own the Dens of Author and Moon, Deathheart, Unknown, Unknown 2, Cinderpaw, and Spottedpaw13. That should cover everything.**

***I do not own the Turtle Dove Flu. That actually belongs to Spottednose.  
** Since I'm bad at remembering my references, this is from a Facebook bumper stickers. One of the motion ones. It's about a mama cow and her three calves and why they were named what they were named.  
*** According to Warriors Wikia.  
**** Referencing Ultima 4, which I have never played nor plan on playing.  
***** There is a reason why I chose the name I did. It is highly unlikely that even if you know the reason, that we're thinking of the same person. I extremely doubt we're thinking of the same person.

* * *

Yes, I did reference a lot of things. In fact, my vision of Bowser's Castle is from Mario and Luigi: Journey Into the Inside of Bowser AKA Bowser's Inside Story, which I do not own either.  
If you've ever raced on Banshee Boardwalk on Mario Kart 64, it's difficult. More difficult than the Ghost Houses from Super Mario Kart. In fact, it's about as difficult for me as Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart. And that's the hardest course on Super Mario Kart.  
And other than that, I shall say no more. Stay tuned. There will be another episode.  
**


	7. This Episode Contains Sugary Snacks!

_**Oh, hey there, Spotty! What are you doing here? I thought this story was...dead. Are you finishing it?  
**_**Hi, Cinderpaw! No, I'm not finishing it. I'm working on it, though. After all, if we want our REPLACEMENT to ever appear, we do need to work on this story more, don't we?  
**_**I see, I see...  
**_**Disclaimer: Spottedpaw13 is not for all intents and purposes dead. However, very soon, she will be.**

* * *

The Den of Creativity...

Spotty1006 sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cinderpaw asked. Who knew why Cinderpaw was visiting? No love for the moon...

"It's that time again," Spotty1006 told her.

Cinderpaw stared at her. "THAT time?"

"No!" Spotty1006 snapped, then her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! Anyway, it's not THAT time. It's time for a new episode of Daring for Amusement II."

"You haven't done one yet, have you?" Cinderpaw asked sympathetically.

"No," Spotty1006 replied. "And I can't...I can't do it now! I'm redecorating and...this is so much fun...and it's kinda boring, but still fun, and...I don't know what to do."

Cinderpaw smiled. "Someone else can handle the show this time. Besides, Spotty1006, you looked stressed. Have someone come and hang out with you while redecorating. And put your mail away, you don't need to worry about it for another two years."

"Please, call me Spotty. Spotty1006 sounds official. We're friends...sorta. In the way that you're like my mentor..." Spotty1006 shrugged. "Thanks, Cinderpaw."

"It's no trouble at all."

Bubblepaw appeared out of nowhere. "Ha! Yes! It's finally my chance to do something big! Something huge! Something everyone will notice!" She then disappeared.

"So she's doing the episode..." Spotty1006 commented. "Hopefully she's not insane."

"Uh..." Cinderpaw didn't want to say anything that would make Spotty1006 more stressed, but...

Spotty1006 ignored this and picked up the phone. "Hey, Flametail, you're the only one who would even consider visiting this rat hole, right? Great. I need a favor."

* * *

DFA studio...

"Hello, and welcome to Daring for Amusement II!" Bubblepaw announced. "I'm Bubblepaw, and I'm hosting this episode! My assistant this episode is Smallstar of WindClan!"

A black and white tom with blue eyes was standing next to her. "I'm confused. Am I a kit or a leader? This is so weird..."

"Be quiet, Smallstar, I'm swimming in tomato soup!" Bubblepaw growled as she swam in tomato soup.

"That officially makes you a RiverClan cat..." Smallstar commented.

"Be quiet, Smallstar!" Bubblepaw hissed as a rainbow exploded on her head.

Cinderpaw appeared and shook her head sadly. "This is why Bubblepaw shouldn't be able to do anything." She then disappeared.

"Umm..." Smallstar picked up a cue card. "Dance in the sunshine until the moon goes down? No, that's not it..." He picked up another cue card. "Oh! Our first dare! We need Kisame."

Kisame appeared with a dancing unicorn next to him. "...Why is there a dancing unicorn?" Kisame asked, pointing his obnoxiously large sword named Samehada at the unicorn.

"Ignore the unicorn." Smallstar cringed as Bubblepaw did the locomotion on a pound of butter. "Bubblepaw's... slightly insane."

"Slightly?"

"There's this group of cats called RiverClan. They live here." Smallstar pointed to RiverClan's camp on a map. "They allowed me to die and they eat fish. I dare you to kill them while fused with Samehada. Well, sandydragon dares you, actually, but anyway..."

"I'm going," Kisame told him. "I have nothing else to do anyway.''

The dancing unicorn joined Bubblepaw in doing the locomotion. Now they were in a gallery displaying peanuts.

* * *

Come on, baby, do the locomotion!...

"I really need to get this song out of my head," Kisame muttered as he stared at his sword and did whatever he did to fuse with said sword.

"Yay! I'm a Shark man thing now!" the fused Kisame-Samehada...thing shouted. "Now to kill random cats." The fused Kisame-Samehada thing walked into the RiverClan camp. "Who wishes to die?"

"It looks like a giant fish merged with a Twoleg, Mistystar," Mothwing commented. "What should we do?"

"Stare at it until it does something. Maybe it won't see us," Mistystar whispered.

The fused Kisame-Samehada thing laughed insanely as it extended spikes from his body and killed all the RiverClan cats.

* * *

The DFA studio...

So, yeah, DFA II has its own studio now. It's...a dump. Basically, imagine the worst, musty old building ever. That's the studio.

"That was interesting," Smallstar commented. "Any thoughts, Bubblepaw?"

"SHUT UP!" Bubblepaw growled. "I'm swimming in rainbows with pretty echidnas!"

Indeed, she was doing so. The rainbows were mixed together in a boiling hot bowl of rainbow-y goodness that was cooking over a fire that Bubblepaw made herself.

Don't ask why.

Smallstar sighed. "Where's the next cue card?" Smallstar picked up a lamp. "Next dare's from..someone named...VicePresidentsOwnYou? Anyway...Squirrelflight has to climb a step ladder, and Spottedpaw13 has to push her off the ladder into a barrel full of water, but Squirrelflight doesn't know that."

Bubblepaw stopped swimming. "Wait. That's impossible."

"It is?"

"Yes. Spottedpaw13...well...is busy, and Squirrelflight's on patrol anyways. We can't mess with the patrols."

"What do you mean, Spottedpaw13's busy?"

"...Should we show what she's up to instead of the dare?" Bubblepaw asked, continuing to swim with the echidnas in rainbow-y goodness cooking over a fire in a bowl.

"Why not?" Smallstar shrugged. "You do that. I'm going to go figure out whether I'm really a kit or a leader."

* * *

Den of Author...

"I hate you," Spottedpaw13 commented, sitting in her den, giving her visitor a calm look. "And you hate me."

Nightpaw31 nodded. "There's only one way to settle this."

"Yes. A duel to the death. No exceptions. Tonight, one of us dies!" Spottedpaw13 shouted.

"Whoa, hold on!" Cinderpaw yowled, appearing. "A duel to the death?"

"Yes." Nightpaw31 nodded.

"Hold on one second, let me get some popcorn," Cinderpaw mewed. She left the room to go into the Den's kitchen to make some popcorn.

Or so she said, anyway...

"Why should we wait for her?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "It's not like she's important anymore."

"Very true, very true," Nightpaw31 agreed.

Cinderpaw walked back into the den, her tail curled around a stick of Firestar's dynamite. "I couldn't find your popcorn, Spots, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing-oh, you're apologizing for the dynamite, aren't you?" Spottedpaw13 replied.

"I'm afraid that both of you must be put out of your misery. Your services are no longer required." Cinderpaw smirked as she lit the dynamite and fled the Den of Author.

It exploded. There were no survivors.

Cinderpaw picked up a cell phone and dialed a number. "Spotty? You're about to get really mad at me..."

* * *

DFA studio...

Smallstar glared at Bubblepaw. "BUBBLEPAW! PUT THE ECHIDNA DOWN!"

"No!" Bubblepaw growled, refusing to put the duck down.

"Wait, when did the echidna become a duck?" Smallstar asked.

"Now the duck's a rhinoceros! And now it's a can of soup! And now it's your brain! And now...it's a pork arm picnic! Yay Arm Picnic!" Bubblepaw ate the arm picnic from a pork.

"...Let's get Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw here, please," Smallstar muttered.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw appeared.

"Your dare is from -Icestar 51-," Bubblepaw told them. Then she giggled. "I hear if you lick a pole in the middle of winter, your tongue will freeze to it. I want to try."

"HOLD IT!" Smallstar shouted, his eyes wide with fear.

"OBJECTION!" Bubblepaw announced.

"There's an insect flying around in here that looks suspiciously like a wasp," Smallstar mewed, pointing at the insect.

The insect stopped flying around and sat on the ceiling, hanging out.

"That's actually a hornet," Dovepaw confirmed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bubblepaw and Smallstar shouted at the same time.

The DFA II studio was evacuated. Except for the dancing unicorn. He didn't care.

* * *

The Woods...

As the two hosts and three victims of Daring for Amusement II had fled the studio and the dancing unicorn due to the dangerous hornet, they were now in some nice green woods. Pretty trees were everywhere, and grass grew on the ground around some pretty sticks that had fallen off pretty trees. They continued fleeing through the woods until they found a place to rest next to a pool of water that was...somewhat disgusting, but still pretty.

My, the woods are very pretty.

"I don't like it out here," Bubblepaw grumbled as the five cats stopped. "There's not enough chaos, and if I cause any chaos out here then I'll sure hear it from the others."

"Why does that bother you?" Smallstar asked.

"Because I hate listening to them talk sometimes! Plus they're _always_ nagging," Bubblepaw told him. "They keep telling me that with great power comes 'great responsibility' and that I shouldn't make all these crazy things happen all the time because 'who knows what'll happen as a result of it? Most of your ideas are stupid, anyways, Bubblepaw, and are only good for a small laugh once in awhile, so please, just stop.' It's so annoying!"

* * *

Den of Creativity...

Spotty1006 blinked. "Who knew that Bubblepaw would get all of my angry traits?"

* * *

The Woods...

"I'm...sorry you're upset," Smallstar told her. He wasn't really sure what to say, seeing the craziest cat he'd met in a long time so angry.

"Oh, I'm not upset," Bubblepaw growled darkly. "I'm used to it. You three!" she pointed with her tail at Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw. "Jayfeather, here, have a lightsaber hammer."

A lightsaber hammer, which we assume is a lightsaber that splits off into a T at the end, appeared in front of Jayfeather. "Interesting," Jayfeather commented as he picked up the lightsaber.

"Jayfeather, kill Lionblaze with that thing that -Icestar 51- made up. Dovepaw, after this, you maul Jayfeather to death," Bubblepaw snapped.

The three cats nodded.

"You." Bubblepaw glared at Smallstar. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. Since we can't continue in the studio, we must decide where the show's continuing, because the woods is pretty boring."

"Yeah, it is," Smallstar agreed, looking around. The woods...it was pretty, but also boring for the set of a show like Daring for Amusement. "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Go!" Bubblepaw pointed at the Three, who disappeared.

* * *

Near the lake...

"Bubblepaw seemed kinda mad..." Lionblaze commented. "I wonder what's up with her..."

Jayfeather shrugged. "She's just annoyed because today's the only day that's gone her way in awhile. The other OCs seem to act like she doesn't have any feelings and don't let her do much in order to restrict chaos. It _is_ somewhat necessary, but they really don't need to bottle up her power until she finally makes her appearance as an antagonist in (story name censored)."

"...Wow," was all Lionblaze had to say.

Jayfeather nodded. "Now, onto a more fun matter." Jayfeather held up his lightsaber hammer. "Stay here if you know what's good for you, Lionblaze!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so. I'm one of the Three, I can say whatever I want!" Jayfeather declared. He then proceeded to bonk Lionblaze in the head several times.

"Ow!" Lionblaze growled. "I feel slight pain."

"Oh, right, you can't be defeated in battle..." Jayfeather mused. "This'll take awhile, then."

1 moon later...

Lionblaze was now unconscious from Jayfeather repeatedly hitting him in the head with his lightsaber hammer.

"I like this thing more than the stick," Jayfeather commented, smiling at the lightsaber hammer. "I wonder how this came to exist...oh well."

And so Jayfeather continued to hit Lionblaze with the lightsaber hammer.

2 moons later...

Lionblaze finally died from the lightsaber hammer.

"It's about time," Jayfeather growled. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, StarClan, what have I done?"

"Jayfeather? I'm supposed to kill you now," Dovepaw told him.

"...Quick and painlessly, please," Jayfeather whispered, closing his eyes. Not that it mattered, considering he was blind, but it was something he automatically did without thinking. So he closed his eyes.

"You wanted me to spy on the other Clans," Dovepaw growled. "You wanted to use me to make sure ThunderClan never suffered while you were around. You're making me a member of your stupid prophecy whether I like it or not. And here we are. Now I'm about to kill you."

"I said quick," Jayfeather muttered.

"No! I'm tired of listening to you, Jayfeather!" Dovepaw spat. "Stop telling me what to do! I'm my own cat, I can do whatever I want!"

"I said quick."

"That's it!"

And so Dovepaw mauled Jayfeather to death. What, you wanted details?

Too bad. Waluigi Time.

* * *

The Woods...

"So that leaves either the Den of Author or the Den of Creativity," Smallstar told Bubblepaw.

Bubblepaw nodded. "If no one else claims the Den of Author by the end of the episode, I'm taking it for myself, but that's not important. For the Den of Author, it's now vacant. We'll have no problems moving in there. The Den of Crativity, however, will annoy several people, and we'll probably get to stay there for about five minutes."

"I think the Den of Author is a good idea, then," Smallstar told her.

"I agree."

"Hey, you two, can you hurry up?" Otterheart and/or Riverheart, whoever the cat is (who knows at this point?), asked. "We're rolling."

"Right now?" Smallstar asked.

"Yes. The dare finished."

"Um...hold that thought," Smallstar's ear twitched for absolutely no reason. "Bubblepaw, can you take us to the Den of Author, please?"

"Sure," Bubblepaw told him.

* * *

The Den of Creativity...

Flametail walked into the Den of Creativity. "Hello?"

A gray, brown, and green wall greeted him. A lot of stuff was piled up in front of the wall, and Spotty1006 was curled up on the wooden floor near a stairway, sleeping.

"Spotty? You awake?" Flametail asked.

"Zzzz..." was Spotty1006's response.

"I guess not." Flametail grinned. "YAY! I CAN LEAVE!" He then left the Den, happy to have his freedom.

Spotty1006 smirked, opening her eyes. "Good. Now I can be alone..." She swiped her paw over her eyes. "Wow, I have a bad headache again. Surprise. I'll ignore it so that no one will yell at me for complaining all the time, even though half the time I just say stuff." Spotty1006 shrugged and went off to do something.

* * *

Den of Author...

"Welcome back for Daring for Amusement II! Sorry for the wait, but we had to switch sets," Smallstar announced.

The Den of Author was now COMPLETELY empty. The floor, walls and ceiling were all brown, but other than that, it was empty.

Oh, and the DFA II crew was there, but who cares about them?

Oh, right...you do. Don't you?

"Our next dare is from sandydragon again!" Bubblepaw grinned. "I love this dare."

"I do too, actually, it'll be fun," Smallstar agreed.

Firestar appeared.

"Congratulations, Tobi II!" Smallstar mewed. "You just escaped from Tobi and the Akatsuki!"*

"Thank you," Firestar replied with a smile. He was now so used to the name Tobi II that he didn't notice when others used it, and responded to it as if someone had called him 'Firestar'.

Although in his mind, he killed those who called him 'Tobi II', but that's not important.

"Now you have to pay Tobi a day long visit!" Smallstar told him. "Also, you have to bake him cookies."

"WHAT?.!" Firestar spat the coffee he was drinking out of his mouth. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DRINKING COFFEE?"

"Bubblepaw, stop giving the poor cat coffee," Smallstar growled.

"Sorry," Bubblepaw mumbled as she took Firestar's coffee away from him.

"So what were you saying?" Firestar asked.

Bubblepaw repeated the dare for him.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO VISIT TOBI?" Firestar asked. He shivered. "The torture..."

"Bake him cookies too. A nice 'I'm sorry I ran away and have to leave again after the day ends' present," Smallstar agreed.

"Cookies?" Firestar asked. A grin started to appear on his face.

"Bubblepaw will supervise you to make sure nothing terrible happens in the process," Smallstar told him.

Firestar frowned and glared at Smallstar.

"Pouting will get you nowhere," Smallstar mewed.

* * *

The Den of Author...

Smallstar disappeared from the Den of Author, and a large stove appeared in the middle of the Den.

"Now, bake, slave!" Bubblepaw ordered.

Firestar rolled his eyes and prepared the cookies.

First, he sifted together two cups of flour, half a cup of sugar, one teaspoon of cinnamon, and half of a teaspoon of baking powder. Then, he cut in half of a stick of softened butter.

It seemed pretty normal. Bubblepaw was bored by this. "Do something crazy."

Firestar grinned. "Don't worry, I will." He then poured in a fourth of a cup of beer into the mixture, causing the mixture to resemble pie crust.

Bubblepaw's eyes widened. "Is beer even allowed on this show?"

"It's rated T. Beer's appeared in stories rated T, so why not?" Firestar asked.

Bubblepaw nodded. "Oh, yes, we've all read Elle-L's stories on this show. Go on."

Firestar broke off teaspoon-sized pieces from the dough and rolled them into small balls. The balls were flattened with the bottom of a small glass. Then colored sprinkles were sprinkled onto the cookies.

"Nice touch," Bubblepaw commented as Firestar added the sprinkles.

Firestar smiled. "Thank you."

He then cooked the cookies.

"There wasn't anything unusual about the cookies other than the beer, right?"

"The beer was very unusual, more than you know. Other than that? These cookies are fine. Completely normal." Firestar smiled.

"You're hiding something. I like that! Enjoy the cookies." Bubblepaw smiled and disappeared.

Firestar finished baking the cookies and let them cool. Then he took the cookies to the Akatsuki cave.

* * *

Akatsuki cave...

Deidara stood at the entrance of the cave. "So, you're back. Either you're being forced to do this, or you're more crazy than I thought. Either way, it doesn't matter. Come on in."

Firestar nodded and brought the cookies into the cave.

"Tobi! You have a visitor!" Deidara shouted.

Tobi, who'd been sulking around the cave, walked over to Deidara. "Really?" Then he noticed Firestar and the cookies. "Tobi II!" Tobi grinned under his mask and picked up Firestar, wrapping him with a hug that threatened to choke the poor orange cat. "You're back!"

Firestar attempted to say something, but his voice failed to work. Not that it'd have mattered, Tobi and Deidara wouldn't have understood him anyways.

"Let's have a party to celebrate!" Tobi shouted. "With dancing penguins! And Twinkies!"

"How about cookies? Tobi II brought some," Deidara suggested, pointing out Firestar's cookies made with...shall we say love? Or hate, perhaps? Hate's probably a better word.

"Cookies will go with the party perfectly!" Tobi agreed. "Leader-sama, Deidara-sempai and I are having a party!"

"Alright, but keep it down. I'm busy trying to detect jinchuriki with my jinchuriki sense," Nagato told him, since Spotty1006 was too bored to type out what everyone knows him as.

Beer flavored cookies were dropped onto the story and were immediately burned.

"Who burned these cookies that fell from the sky, un?" Deidara asked.

"Party decorations!" Tobi shouted as he decorated the cave with the burned cookies.

"Sure. Anything goes with Tobi," Deidara muttered.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

One party later...

Tobi and Deidara finished dancing. Tobi danced out of pure joy, and Deidara had danced because he was forced too. Of course, Firestar was there, but Tobi II was exempt from dancing because he was a cat.

The others would have joined, but they all made excuses and pretended to be sorry they couldn't stay for the party.

Deidara was sorry because he could stay for the party.

"Finally, the party's over, un," Deidara said after dancing to obnoxiously loud music like 'I'm a Barbie Girl' for 16 hours.

"Tobi...is a...good...boy..." Tobi muttered, tired from dancing.

"16...hours...of being forced...to eat Twinkies..." Firestar muttered. "I hate Tobi. I really do."

Of course, no one could understand him.

"Hey, Tobi, you forgot about Tobi II's cookies," Deidara told him, pointing to the untouched cookies.

Firestar smiled. This was what he had waited for.

"Tobi forgot? Tobi is really sorry, Tobi II!" Tobi apologized, hugging Firestar and feeding him another Twinkie. "Take this Twinkie as an apology. Tobi didn't mean to forget.

Firestar made a noise that sounded like a choking noise as he swallowed yet another Twinkie. He felt sick.

No one noticed.

"Tobi says it's time to eat these cookies!" Tobi shouted, taking a handful of the cookies. "Deidara-sempai can have on too!" Tobi handed Deidara a cookie.

Firestar gave Deidara a look that told him not to eat it. Deidara understood and pretended to eat it before hiding it from his crazy partner.

"Tobi likes these cookies!" Tobi commented as he ate his fourth cookie. "Tobi thinks they're delicious! Tobi will eat another!" Tobi ate about five more. "Tobi is a good b-"

Tobi didn't get to finish this statement, though. He was knocked unconscious.

"Expired beer. Works every time," Firestar said with a grin. Fortunately, he then collapsed. All those Twinkies were making his heart try to kill itself.

* * *

Den of Author...

"I'm not too happy about the beer," Smallstar told Bubblepaw. "But I guess it can slide. After all, he did pay for it in the end."

"Yeah, that's good." Bubblepaw grinned as she made a tower out of Hershey bars. "Our next dare is from -Icestar 51-!"

Firestar appeared. "Too...many...Twinkies..."

"That's what you get for using expired beer on this show. You know how Spotty1006 hates beer and other alcoholic drinks," Smallstar told him. "Now, would you like to get roasted in the magic oven, tortured by Tigerstar, or never blow up anything and get blown up?"

"Just blow me up," Firestar muttered. "I can't take it anymore. Life's too much of a struggle now that I've had to swallow 97 Twinkies at once."

"What's that? You want to get tortured by Tigerstar?" Bubblepaw asked. "Good choice!"

Firestar moaned.

* * *

The Place of No Stars...

Firestar woke up and looked around. He found himself in the middle of a dark forest that held no light. Next to him was a small radio playing static. Firestar ignored the radio and got up.

"Greetings, Firestar," Tigerstar mewed, appearing in front of the orange leader. "Welcome to the Place of No Stars."

"That's wonderful. Kill me please," Firestar told him.

"I can't let that happen. See, I was going to kill you, but you want to die. I can't be your murderer if you want that, so I'm here to torture you to near death," Tigerstar told him.

Firestar groaned. "How hard is it to get someone to kill you?.!"

"Very," Tigerstar told him. "Now first, we put some Twinkies in a blender for moons upon moons upon MOONS upon more moons ago. They just finally turned into a liquid. Now we're going to inject the liquefied Twinkies into you to torture you more."

"No! Anything but that!" Firestar told him.

"I was kidding, but I'm actually doing it now. See, this is what happens when you want something. The opposite happens."

And then Tigerstar injected liquefied Twinkies into Firestar.

"I'm...slowly dying...of heart failure..." Firestar muttered.

"Aren't we all?" Tigerstar asked. "Oh, wait, I'm not. I'm already dead. Ha! I'm where you want to be right now. I'm dead, and you're not. Aren't you jealous?"

"Stop bragging," Firestar growled.

"Alright, fine. Before your torture continues-"

"I'm already being tortured enough from the Twinkies," Firestar moaned.

"-I have a question. What's your opinion on romance and its annoyance levels?" Tigerstar asked.

"I have a mate-"

"Do you hate it or do you wuv it?" Tigerstar demanded.**

"Wub?" Firestar asked, laughing. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, stop laughing," Tigerstar growled.

Firestar continued laughing.

"Stop laughing!"

Firestar did not obey.

"StarClan, this could take awhile," Tigerstar muttered.

* * *

20 minutes later...

"Firestar, it's not that funny," Tigerstar muttered, as Firestar was still laughing.

Firestar suddenly stopped laughing. He collapsed, looking extremely dead.

That's because he was.

"Oh...this isn't good. I accidentally killed Firestar," Tigerstar commented as Firestar disappeared. "Yes, please disappear. Make sure no one blames me for your death.

* * *

Somewhere in a patriotic looking room filled with many people...

"Tonight!" a man shouted. He looked like he was in his 40s, he had black hair, was wearing a suit, and had glasses. He was sitting in a chair, and was facing the other direction until he yelled, then turning towards the camera. "How many Twinkies does it take to make your heart stop? I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with the cream filling that always seems to be missing." The audience laughed.

The camera switched to a different camera that the man turned towards. "ThunderClan leader Firestar died recently. I'm not sure if more people are sad or glad."

The audience laughed as the man turned towards another camera that was switched to. "Also, I'll be interviewing the founder of Tootsie Pops. Will he ever make a new commercial for his product? The world may never know." The audience laughed again.

"But first, it's time for tonight's word!" the man shouted. He pointed to the side, where on the screen he was pointing to the word 'Disguises'. "That's right, disguises." The audience laughed nervously, wondering where he was going with this. "This is definitely a word to remember, people, because I'm wearing a disguise right now."

The audience seemed confused.

"That's right, everyone, I'm Cinderpaw in disguise, pretending to be a comedic, fake news reporter," the man said. "Now you see me, now you don't."

The audience laughed, and then the man disappeared.

"So, that wasn't really him?" someone in the audience asked.

"Of course not," someone else replied. "This 'Cinderpaw' seems to be slightly humorous, but whoever Cinderpaw is, Cinderpaw is no Stephen Colbert."

* * *

Den of Author (now vacant)...

"I believe that now we may have a problem," Smallstar commented.

"Why's that?" Bubblepaw asked, drinking iced tea.

"CINDERPAW IMPERSONATED STEPHEN STARCLANING COLBERT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!" Smallstar shouted. "DO YOU KNOW NOW MUCH HE PROBABLY WANTS TO KILL US NOW?"

"Calm down, we'll never hear from him. I found a webcomic way more popular than us that impersonated his show too, so if anything, they'll get the heat. And if anything happens to them, then Daring for Amusement II will just disappear forever. No big deal. Have some iced tea." Bubblepaw handed Smallstar a glass of iced tea. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? WHAT IF WE GET SUED?" Smallstar yowled. "It's not like we're RICH or anything! If anything, we're borderline lower class! We can't AFFORD to get sued!"

"Stephen Colbert has better things to do than sue people up past their bedtime," Bubblepaw assured him as she continued drinking sweet tea.

"If you say so..." Smallstar stared at Bubblepaw. "You seem...way too calm than you should be. Shouldn't you be teaching armadillos to eat forks or blowing up Arkansas or something? No offense to Arkansas, but that's not the point."

"Iced tea calms me down," Bubblepaw told him. "It suppresses my urge to be random, and makes me normal and utterly boring."

"Oh."

"Our next dare is for Jayfeather, from -Icestar 51-!" Bubblepaw announced. "At this point, we'd like to apologize. Banshee Boardwalk isn't as bad as we made it seem. However, on the Nintendo 64 with bad controllers, it's pretty bad. But the nearly impossible course isn't Banshee Boardwalk, it's Toad's Turnpike on Extra mode. Ever try driving through traffic on the wrong side of the street with several vehicles coming at you? You're lucky if you get in fourth."

Jayfeather appeared.

"Why apologize now? We're in the middle of an episode," Smallstar pointed out.

"BECAUSE SOMEONE REVIEWED POINTING OUT THAT BANSHEE BOARDWALK ISN'T THAT BAD!" Bubblepaw shouted. "Also, Sky Gardens is fun! And pretty easy, if I recall correctly."

Smallstar shrugged. "Jayfeather, go fight everyone in ShadowClan with your regular blindness and stuff."

"But-"

"No buts, no butts, and no behinds," Bubblepaw told him.

"Let's begin the dare before things get any weirder," Smallstar mewed.

Bubblepaw spat out the cereal bar she was eating. "Ew! This expired a month ago!"

* * *

ShadowClan border...

"Hey, Jayfeather, how's it going?" Scorchfur asked.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Not too bad. I'm just trespassing in your territory. You?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. Why are you trespassing in our territory?"

"Because I can."

"Oh, well, I don't really care because your a medicine cat, plus your blind, so you don't pose much of a threat..."

"Yes, blah blah blah, I'm useless and can't do anything. I've heard it enough times already. Just go get everyone in ShadowClan to fight me, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm being forced to. If I don't do this exactly the right way, I'm going to be forced to go on a date with Cinderpaw."

"...Who's Cinderp-"

"HURRY UP!"

"Okay, calm down, I'm going," Scorchfur muttered as he went deeper into ShadowClan's territory.

A day later, everyone in ShadowClan appeared. Jayfeather stared in their general direction and ate a toad as they came.

"What're you eating?" Blackstar asked.

"A toad. I caught in your territory. Can we hurry up and get this over with?" Jayfeather replied.

"Um...sure. ShadowClan, attack!"

Jayfeather lasted about three seconds.

* * *

Den of Author...

"It's official," Smallstar commented.

"What's that?" Bubblepaw asked as she eat a can of tuna.

"We're trying too hard to be funny. I can tell from the way the audience has barely been laughing," Smallstar told her.

"You can't see them," Bubblepaw pointed out.

"I can just tell. It's truthiness."***

"Right...next we need Heathertail and Icecloud."

Heathertail and Icecloud appeared.

"Okay, you two get these pretty lasers," Smallcloud said as he gave the two cats lasers.

"LASERS!" Icecloud said with a grin. "I LOVE LASERS!"

"Then marry your stupid laser," Heathertail muttered.

"Now have a laser fight over Lionblaze-" Smallstar began to explain.

"HE'S MINE!" Heathertail and Icecloud shouted.

"...Well, actually Heathertail, you have a mate," Smallstar pointed out. "Or at least, it's strongly implied."

"Breezepelt means NOTHING compared to Lionblaze to me," Heathertail growled.

* * *

WindClan camp...

Breezepelt sighed. "Nobody loves me. I'm so lonely, Mr. Lonely, I have nobody for my own."

* * *

DFA Studio...

"Well, anyway, I thought CinderheartxLionblaze was the canon Lionblaze pairing right now," Bubblepaw added, drinking some orange juice.

"They broke up because Cinderheart freaked out because Lionblaze is different," Icecloud told her. "He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" Heathertail growled.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Heathertail and Icecloud aimed their lasers at each other and fired.

Heathertail stared at herself. "Eeek! My fur! It's horrible! I look horrible!"

Icecloud laughed madly. "LAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEERS!"

Then both disintegrated into ash and dust, Icecloud continuing to laugh madly for several hours.

Bubblepaw grinned. "When Icecloud comes back to life, she's going to be my new best friend."

"Right...it's time for our last dare!" Smallstar announced. "Let's give it up for Lionblaze, everyone!"

Lionblaze appeared, accompanied by cricket noises.

"What, you brought a cricket here too?" Smallstar asked Bubblepaw.

"Well no one likes Lionblaze! Who'd clap for the guy?" Bubblepaw demanded.

"Whatever. Lionblaze, you have to either shave Heathertail, Icecloud, or yourself."

"Huh? Icecloud? Why her? I only kinda know her a little because we're somewhat close in age. I mean, Heathertail makes sense, but what's up with Icecloud?"

"LAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEERS!" Icecloud shouted in her disintegrated form, continuing to laugh madly.

"What, are they here too?" Lionblaze asked.

"Uhh..." Smallstar pointed at disintegrated Heathertail and disintegrated Icecloud.

"They're dead. Oh, okay. So I don't have a choice, do I?" Lionblaze asked.

"Not really," Bubblepaw told him, handing him a razor. "Knock yourself out, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze sighed and shaved himself.

Jayfeather appeared. "You look like Rock." Then he disappeared.

"Who's Rock?" Lionblaze asked before disappearing as well.

"Alright, that's all the dares for this episode!" Bubblepaw announced.

Smallstar continued. "So now it's time for..."

"THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" a really deep voice shouted.

"That's right!" Bubblepaw agreed. "It's time to submit your final dares!"

"There will only be two episodes left that will contain dares!" Smallstar announced. "Unless you submit a bunch and we have to make more," he added in a whisper.

"I doubt we'll get that many, though," Bubblepaw told him. "So let's just stick to two episodes, alright?"

"Sounds good," Smallstar agreed.

"Daring for Amusement II is ending, everyone, so submit your dares for the Final Countdown!" Bubblepaw ended the show.

* * *

***"Please don't kill me for referencing Free Time by sandydragon!" Spotty1006 shouted as she hid behind a barrel full of dynamite. Don't ask why.  
** Referencing the game Catherine for the PS3. Never played it, but saw about five minutes of someone playing through the game and saw this question. It was awesome, so I included it.  
*** That's a real word, people. Just ask Stephen Colbert. He created it.  
DISCLAIMER: Mr. Lonely belongs to Akon, Twinkies belong to James Alexander Dewar and Hostess Snacks, Stephen Colbert and truthiness belong to Stephen Colbert, as well as the Colbert Report, Banshee Boardwalk, Sky Gardens, and Toad's Turnpike belong to Nintendo, Kisame belongs to Naruto, TeamFourStar jokes belong to TeamFourStar, the beer cookie recipe belongs to...whoever created it, OBJECTION! belongs to Pheonix Wright and Nintendo, Tobi and Deidara belong to Naruto, Catherine belongs to Sony, and VGCats belongs to Scott Ramsoomair.  
Hurry, submit your dares before the huge disclaimer threatens to eat this message! **


	8. This Chapter is Unfinished!

**Well, I was working on this on an unsaved document, and my netbook randomly shut off...so I lost all my work on this chapter. Well, I've learned my lesson now, and it's time to have another go at this...this time, instead of Spotty, let's bring in Firefrost!**

* * *

"Where is she?" Firefrost asked himself, pacing around in the Daring for Amusement studio. "Where _is _she?"

"Spotty1006?" UCM, who'd decided to work for the Daring for Amusement crew until _War of the Dead_ started up, inquired.

"No, I'm wondering where the waitress is to bring me some cherry pie," Firefrost replied sarcastically. "Yes, I'm wondering where Spotty is! This is the final episode of Daring for Amusement II! The final episode of any dare work she's going to do! She's definitely not bringing it back this time, and she can't even bother to show up for the final episode? She's supposed to host this episode!"

"I wouldn't host it either if I were her, this show is lame," UCM told him. "She already told me she didn't want to do it. Besides, it appears she has...other plans for the moment."

"What other plans?" Firefrost asked.

A screen appeared out of nowhere, which UCM pointed to. The screen turned on, to show a very interesting scene...

* * *

A random dentist's office...

Spotty1006 was sitting in a dentist's chair, her eyes closed as a hygienist stood over her, cleaning her teeth. The hygienist took out a random sharp tool and continued cleaning Spotty's mouth.

"Your gums are bleeding..." the hygienist commented.

_Of course they're bleeding!_ an angry part of Spotty1006 complained silently. _You're poking them with a sharp tool! I'm in a lot of pain and this isn't helping._

_Calm down_, Spotty told herself. _The hygienist knows what she's doing._

* * *

"Well, that explains a lot," Firefrost commented.

"Yeah...so who's going to host?" UCM asked.

"Well, there's always Taterchip5000," Firefrost suggested.

"But we don't know what she'll do, or how she'll act! She's never appeared before! Ever!"

"Then this is a good chance to see what she can do. She can find her own place in the League of OCs, whether it's with the good guys or the villains. Besides, she's got to start sometime. What better place than an ending show?"

"You have a point..."

"Then let's begin."

"Alright, 5, 4, 3 , 2...

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Daring for Amusement II! My name is Firefrost. I'm not your host for this episode, but I have some things to announce.

"As we've previously mentioned, this is the last episode of Daring for Amusement II. There are no plans to bring the show back. We said this back when _Daring for Amusement_ ended, and we know what happened there, but this time there's a bigger chance of the show not coming back.

"Second, I'd like to introduce our host. She's a new member to our crew, and we thought that since this was the last episode, it'd be a good chance to find out what she's like. Everyone give a round of applause to Taterchip5000."

A black she-cat appeared. She was very small, except for her tail which was very long. Her eyes were very dark brown, and she was innocently ignorant of the fact that she had just been teleported from the Den of Failure all the way to the Daring for Amusement studio. It was a few minutes before the black cat looked up from the sketchbook she had been teleported with and looked up. "What is this sorcery?"

"You're hosting Daring for Amusement II," Firefrost informed her.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Great," Taterchip5000 replied. She reached into hammerspace and pulled out a giant flamethrower, which she pointed at Firefrost. "Go fetch me a vole, slave. I'm starving."

Firefrost bowed his head. "I can definitely tell that you're a villain," he muttered as he walked off screen to fill her request.

"Greetings, I'm Taterchip5000, an artist who apparently is hosting the final episode of Daring for Amusement II," Taterchip5000 said to the camera. "However, Taterchip5000 can be tiring to say after awhile, so feel free to come up with some random nickname for me. I really don't care whether you do or not."

"Your vole, ma'am." Firefrost handed Taterchip5000 a vole and disappeared.

Taterchip5000 smiled and began eating the vole. "Today, our only dare is from sandydragon, who is truly an amazing person. Our dare is for Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw appeared, looking very depressed. "Oh, moon, oh moon, why does no one love you, moon? You're absolutely beautiful, astonishing, with your craters and the awesome light you give to the Earth while the sun takes its rest. With your round shape, your beautiful purity, and many amazing features, why do so few people love you? I love you moon, even if you cannot love back, for you have lit my path when I needed it most in the cold darkness of night."

"Um...Cinderpaw? You okay?" Taterchip5000 asked.

"You're that artist cat, aren't you?" Cinderpaw asked with a hint of superiority in her voice. She'd snapped out of her sad poetic moment and was now acting like nothing had happened. "Taterchip5000, isn't it? What're you doing in this studio?"

"Hosting the show. You have a dare," Taterchip5000 informed her.

"Not another one," Cinderpaw groaned. "Alright, what is it this time?"

"I get to torture you," Taterchip5000 replied with a smirk.

"What the StarClan? WHY?" Cinderpaw growled.

"Because sandydragon said so. She gave you awesome jutsu. So do it."

"Fine..."

* * *

Dare 1...

Taterchip5000 smirked. "In order to torture you, Cinderpaw, I need to find out EXACTLY what you're afraid of..."

"I'm not telling."

"Well, I already know what you're afraid of."

"Oh, yeah? Prove...it..." Cinderpaw trailed off with a gulp as Taterchip5000 snickered. Something about this cat laughing seemed...creepy.

The black cat smirked as something appeared in her forepaw. Cinderpaw's eyes widened as she recognized the device. It was a red stick, though it wasn't really a stick. It was called a stick, but it was better described as a red cylinder. On the end of the cylinder was a short fuse- if fire reached the end of the fuse, the device would surely explode.

"W-who are you?" Cinderpaw demanded, shocked that Taterchip5000 seemed to know exactly what she was afraid of.

"Run, coward, run. I am Taterchip5000. I hunger...for your fear."

If Taterchip5000's snicker was creepy before, this last statement gave Cinderpaw the worst cold chill. She didn't have high hopes for how the episode was going to turn out.

Taterchip5000 lit a match and handed it to Cinderpaw. "Now, I'm sure you're afraid of what'll happen if I put this stick of dynamite against the match and light up the fuse, so you'll want to avoid that at all costs. Is this correct?"

This earned a nod from Cinderpaw.

Taterchip5000 smiled. This wasn't a smirk like before, but it was a much kinder, a much more friendly smile, not one of superiority and knowledge. "Then you might want to go into that cave over there."

"What cave?"

"That one." Taterchip5000 pointed with her tail to a cave behind the gray cat.

Cinderpaw turned around and saw the large cave that was right behind her. "Oh, that cave? Oh..."

"What's wrong? Would you like to explode?"

Cinderpaw shook her head and ran into the cave like her tail was on fire.

The black cat smiled and turned around to look up into a tree. "I have to thank you, Firestar. You gave me much more dynamite than I'd asked for, and now we get to watch Cinderpaw suffer."

"Are you sure about this? She could die from that..." Firestar warned her.

"She's been trying to kill you for pretty much her entire career as a villain."

"So?"

"...Stop being a goody two shoes, Firestar. She's going to explode."

* * *

The Cave...

Cinderpaw ran into the cave and let out a sigh relief. "I'm away from that crazy cat and that dynamite. It's about time."

Now that the fluffy gray cat had decided she was safe, she decided it was time to look around and see where she was in the cave and what was in said cave. She turned towards the entrance, continuing to hold the match up to help her see, but suddenly something lit up.

And another thing lit up.

And another.

And another one gone and another one gone.

Another one bites the dust.

Cinderpaw felt something striking against her match each time something lit up. Upon closer observation, Cinderpaw noticed something...horrible.

Something that struck pure fear into her heart.

She was surrounded by dynamite.

Cinderpaw blew out the match and let out a scream of pure terror as the fuse of each stick of dynmaite got closer and closer to running out...

* * *

Dare 1...

Taterchip5000 smiled as Cinderpaw appeared in front of her, her usually gray fur now black as a result of the explosion. The apprentice was shaking from exhaution and fear, and her eyes were closed, almost as if she were trying to block out a terrible memory.

Of course, she was, but that wasn't the point.

"Enjoy the cave?" Taterchip5000 asked.

"No. Nor am I enjoying the fact that the document manager keeps trying to underline something every time a new paragraph is started," Cinderpaw growled.

Taterchip5000 ignored the fact that the fourth wall had just been shattered into small bite size pieces and smiled. "Good. Now for your next form of torture."

"And what would that be?"

"The giant swing."

Cinderpaw moaned. "Dear Dark Forest, make it stop, make her go away, wake me up from this nightmare, please!"

* * *

A forest in the middle of nowhere...

Taterchip5000 lead Cinderpaw through a forest in the middle of nowhere. It was orange with fabulous sparkle coffee...alright, no one's going to believe that description. It was a regular, pretty forest. Happy?

Cinderpaw followed the small black cat through the forest until they came upon an...interesting contraption. There was a harness hanging straight down from a tree with some thing that came down from another tree. But when it reached the other tree, it went straight down, was tied to the tree, and hung there, waiting to be pulled.

The author is not a mechanic. Not that it has anything to do with anything...but she really can't describe it too well. It's a harness that swings. From a tree. Deal with it.

Taterchip5000 smiled at the set-up that swung over a pond. Anyone on the giant swing would be swinging up from 40 feet in the air. "Well, this should count for your fear of heights _and_ your fear of falling.

Cinderpaw started hyperventilating a bit. "There's no way I'm going on that thing."

"You will, whether you like it or not. But just to prove you'll be fine, I'll go first."

Taterchip5000 tied Cinderpaw to a tree and hooked herself up to the swing. She used magic to pull the swing up until she was hanging forty feet into the air. She smiled and allowed herself to stay in the air for a moment before releasing herself from the chord that had pulled her up and flew backwards in the air, over the forest floor, and over a pond. She laughed as she flew through the air, the thrill of the whole thing make her...happy. She'd been happy when torturing Cinderpaw, but flying through the air brought the small black cat pure joy.

She swung back and forth, forward and backward, from over the pond to over the forest floor. Each time she stopped at the maximum height the swing could take her before swinging her in the other direction, she lost distance from the ground until finally she stopped. She unhooked herself from the swing and went down the ladder, walking over to Cinderpaw.

"Come on, it's great. All you have to do is pull a small chord and enjoy the ride. Hurry up, we don't want to take too long, others want to use this swing too."

The black cat pushed Cinderpaw towards the swing before she suddenly collapsed and died of heart failure.

Poor cat.

Cinderpaw just turned around and watched, stunned as her torturer lost her life. She'd shown such promise in being an evil villain, and just as suddenly as she came, she was gone.

Was she finally free?

No. Of course not.

Another small black she-cat with a long tail and brown eyes appeared next to Cinderpaw. "Hola. The name's Taterchip5001. Good thing Taterchip5000 cloned herself. Now I get to take her place."

"Right..." Cinderpaw agreed.

"Good. Now come on."

Just as forcefully as Taterchip5000, whose body magically disappeared, Taterchip5001 pushed Cinderpaw towards the ladder and made her climb. Cinderpaw was hooked up to two chords that were important to the ride's success. One would pull her up so she could swing, and the other was attached to a tree to make sure she would swing and not fall into the pond or onto the forest floor. Before Cinderpaw knew it, she was being pulled up until she was 40 feet above the ground.

Cinderpaw was crying from fear. This was one of her worst fears, and now there was no way to escape it alive other than to release herself from the chord that pulled her up.

The only way to _that_, however, was that Cinderpaw had to pull a third chord that would release her from the chord that had pulled her up. She set her paw on the chord..It was one of the hardest things Cinderpaw had to do in her life.

But it was the only way out.

Cinderpaw closed her eyes and turned her head away from the thin chord. Under her breath she counted down from three...and before she could have second thoughts, she yanked the chord and flew backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AH! AH!"

The loud scream was absolutely horrible to hear. It was so loud it hurt the ears, and many people around could hear it. Cinderpaw swung back in the swing, looking down, when suddenly she was flying over the water. A pond was behind the swing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She swung forward. Away from the pond, and back over solid ground. The tears continued flowing from her eyes as she watched the ground from above until she stopped and swung back again, over the pond.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO THROW UP!"

This was the only rational thought Cinderpaw had, and she screamed it at the top of her lungs as she swung back again. She did feel like she was going to throw up, but thankfully for everyone in the area, she didn't. She then went back to screaming until she was about fifteen feet above the ground at the height of her swing.

"..."

The gray cat then began to snicker. This snicker turned into a giggle, which turn into a chuckle, and very quickly it became laughter, absolutely wonderful laughter contrasting the screams of before. Now that she wasn't so high off the ground, she was enjoying the ride. Her eyes were just beginning to stop crying, and for the first time since the episode started, Cinderpaw was happy.

And then the ride stopped.

"Good." Taterchip5001 nodded. "Now to move on. But first, this is boring me, so let's see is Spotty is free now..."

* * *

The Lab...

There are many types of labs. This, however, was not a science lab.

This was a lab where they stuck needles into your arm, caused severe pain, and drew your blood to test it to see if anything was wrong with you.

In a chair sat a brown she-cat, staring at the wall with a terrified expression. An odd orange she-cat with black paws was standing next to her, smiling at her assuringly, and the doctor cat thingy was walking around the room, preparing everything needed to take the blood sample.

She asked her patient the usual questions, spell your name an address and everything. She then took a needle and stuck it into Spotty's foreleg. And so the torture began.

Spotty squeezed her eyes tight and began counting to 100. It was what she did every time she had to go through this, but something felt different this time. She was counting faster than usual, and her breathing...

"Breathe!" the orange she-cat snapped at her.

"You need to breathe, dear," the doctor lab cat told her patient more politely.

Spotty nodded and stopped counting. She couldn't get herself to focus on counting, or anything other than the horrible pain in her foreleg. Her eyes opened once in awhile to stare at the wall before they were squeezed tight again.

To think that she used to enjoy getting her blood drawn and watching her blood go through the tube when she was only a kit. How disgusting.

And then the hyperventilating started. Spotty didn't mean to do this, of course, she was only focusing on breathing. But she had accidentally set herself up for doom.

"Stop hyperventilating!" the orange she-cat snapped at her.

"Spotty, I need you to stop hyperventilating, alright, dear? It's okay, Spotty, it's almost done, just stop hyperventilating for me, alright?"

No real response. Spotty's breathing started slowing, but her face was getting even paler than the pale cat usually was under her fur, and she was getting unusually warm.

"Calm down, dear, you're almost done..."

Spotty's eyes remained closed for a moment, before she opened them again. Her head was starting to hurt a lot, and all she could really see was purple...

Her head dropped. The brown cat was now unconscious.

* * *

"Spotty!" Cinderpaw shouted, worried. Since, you know, the potato cat- er, I mean Taterchip5001, was magic and the two cats were watching this on a magical screen in the middle of the forest in the middle of the mountains. Magic mountains. Made of candy. Caaaaaaandy Moooou-

Ahem.

"DANGIT, WAKE UP, STUPID CAT," Taterchip5001 growled. "LET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID JOB."

"You know Spotty's too nice to actually host this episode, right?" Cinderpaw pointed out.

"So?"

"No matter what, I think you're the one finishing this episode."

"I HATE YOU ALL."

"We love you too," Cinderpaw said with a smile.

"Shut it. I'm supposed to be torturing you."

* * *

LAB. MY OH MY, I HATE LABS...

_I hate labs...except dog labs...they're so nice and friendly..._

Spotty's eyes blinked open as she looked around the room. She could mostly only see purple spots everywhere, but she could make out the room and the two other cats inside it.

"Are you okay?" the doctor cat thing asked the patient. "Spotty, are you okay, dear? Can you hear me?"

The orange cat was being annoying and just kinda watching.

Spotty blinked and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay...I'm really warm, though, and I can't really see..."

"I'm sure you are," the doctor cat thing agreed.

"I have a bad headache too...did I pass out?"

The doctor cat thing nodded. "Yes. Yes you did. Would you like some orange juice?"

"Yes, please..."

The doctor cat thing came back with a bottle of orange juice. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Spotty took it and drank the orange juice. "It was weird...one second, there was a hat on my head, and then it was gone, and you were asking me if I was okay..."

"Yup, that's when you passed out," the orange cat said.

Spotty giggled. "It's funny. It's not funny, and I know it's not funny, and there's nothing to laugh at, but I can't stop laughing..."

And so she laughed. For the next half an hour or so. Crazy cat.

* * *

"Now that that's over..." Taterchip5001 smiled. "More torture for you, kitty."

"Don't call me a kitty," Cinderpaw growled. "What are we doing now?"

"According to my calculations-"

"If you pull a percentage on me like the stupid sword spirit, I will seriously murder you before you can say another word."

"Relax. I'm not your hero's tag-along or something, I'm not giving you any percentages."

"..."

"...Anyway, according to my calculations, you're also afraid of failure."

Cinderpaw stared at her with huge eyes. "I hate failing."

"I know."

"Why...why do you hate me so?"

"I'm just doing my job."

Cinderpaw bowed her head in defeat. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Dare 1...

"What a long test..." Cinderpaw commented, staring at the piece of paper in front of her. The two cats were now in a cave in the middle of nowhere. Because caves are cool. "What's it on?"

"Everything there is to know."

"Oh..."

Cinderpaw sighed, picked up a pencil, and dove into the test. There wasn't much else she could do.

And for several hours she worked.

It was rather boring.

So instead of showing the footage of her working on the test, we'll put on some commercials for you.

* * *

First Commercial...

"Firefrost, look what I got you!" Browneyes said as she looked inside a box.

"You ordered me a mouse?" Firefrost stared at the dead mouse inside the box.

"Yup. It's your dinner. Just the way you like it, too."

"But they can't have it just the way I like it. I hate the smell of normal mice. I have a...special nose."

"Then smell it! Smell the mouse with your special nose?"

Firefrost smelled the nose and buried his head into Browneyes's shoulder. "It's just the way I like it!"

"Did you enjoy this clip?" Onekit II asked. "Then stay tuned in the future for our new Warriors reality series, _My Mate and Clan_. You'll laugh, you'll cry, and you'll be severely disappointed by your wrong guesses at what happens next."

* * *

Second Commercial

...

* * *

The Remote Cave...

"So how did I do?" Cinderpaw asked anxiously. She knew that she failed because of the dare, but whether you know how you're going to do on a test or not, you're always anxious. Cinderpaw knew this as well as anybody.

"...You failed," Taterchip5001 said boredly.

Cinderpaw sat in the emo corner for five days and complained about what a failure she was to anyone that tried to talk to her. Then for the next two days she yelled at anyone who even tried to say 'hello' to her.

She was a sore loser. Poor cat.

* * *

**'Cinderpaw closed her eyes and shut her happyway' ...What the heck was going through my mind? What's a happyway? ...I don't want to know.**

**Wow, this episode's torturing Spotty as much as it's torturing Cinderpaw.**

**And yeah, the failure thing's kinda a bad moment. Not really much I could do there, but I wanted to include it so...filler I guess? Next one's going to be fun, though.**


	9. See You Later

**Goodbye.**

**I'm leaving. I'm only stopping by to let you all know. Which is more than I've done for Facebook.**

**I'm breaking the rules, but I'm not coming back, so I don't really care.**

**Sorry, ya'll. I'll be on dA if you need me. For any questions you have, please see my profile.**

**-Spotty1006, better known as Taterchip5001**


End file.
